Powerpuff heroes
by Tearstained skies
Summary: Something has happened in the power puff universe... Something has happened to the Professor and the girls. All the villains the power puff girls have faced are back and are under the control of Him. All of the other heroes have failed and are imprison. Where are the girls? Eleven years have passed already! If anyone comes across them, tell them we need them!
1. Chapter 1

Receiving transmission...

_In the city of Townsville, it's-_

**Hello? Can anyone hear me? Oh god... if-**

_-and the birds are singing. Yes, nothing can go wrong-_

**-me... Please help! They're out. All of them! And _Him_ is the their leader! The girls-**

_-happy people in this happy town. And it's all thanks to Blossum, Bubbles and Buttercu-_

**I've tried everything... and nothing works... I fear this may be the end for us all. If anyone gets this message, please I beg of you... tell the girls I love them! Tell them-**

And the day is saved! Thanks to-

**-sorry... (sobs) I don't have much time before they find me. The secret code is: Chemical PPG. (gasp) I think they've found me... My name is Professor Antonio Utonium and I-**

And the day is saved! And the day is saved! And the day-day-day-day day-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-

**ARG! You have to find them! You have to find the-**

Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

Transmission terminated...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Eleven Years

There were dark storm clouds hovering over the now rebuilt and gloomy city of Townsville. The citizens all wore masks of a smiling yet crying clown and wore small metal collars around their necks, wrists or ankles. The once was prisoners are now officers, patrolling the streets for any unusual activity. Monsters that would sometimes come around to attack the city were now chained and put into cages as if they were pets. The mayor is dead... and the supreme leader of the world is the one whose name cannot be said..._Him._

But there is an Underground Revolution, working hard to make things the way the use to be eleven years ago. Robin S. as their leader, Mike B. as second in command, Elmer S. as the weapons expert, Mitch M. as the combat specialist and Harry P. as the mechanic. They all were friends of the power puff girls and they have all grown up working together fighting back to save their beloved city. Robin had her long brunette hair in a bun, wore a green apple necklace with a red sweater and black pants with boots. Her blue eyes were focused on the papers on top of her desk as she was trying to figure a way to set things right. Mike, with his bangs now long, had part of his hair covering one of his eyes brown eyes, came in knocking on the door of her room. His leader glanced up at him and then quickly looked back down at her work. Mike wore a grey tank with a black zero tattooed on his right muscular arm and wore black pants and boots.

"You should get some rest..." he sighed.

"How can I? We still haven't found our friends, Him is still in control, we haven't gain any useful information that would really hurt him, the professor is missing, we are against more brute strength than even Buttercup could handle, thanks to a traitor we've lost Mr. Green, most of our men AND we had to find another secret hideout. The only ones who are left in this revolution is Harry, Mitch, Elmer, you and me! Ugh!" she groaned while biting her lip.

"Actually... I think I found something on the girls." Mike said while scratching the back of his head.

"You what? Well, where are they? What happened to them? Let's go get them! NOW!" Robin said while grabbing her jacket.

"I don't know what happened to them. All I know is where they are now. I already sent the guys to go get them so YOU don't have to go anywhere or do anything but rest. Ok?" Mike said while pushing her back into the room.

"Will you at least tell me where they are?" Robin asked while raising her brow.

"I located Bubbles at an asylum, Harry should be digging underground to break her out. Blossom was located at a house near a beach, the people who let her stay with them said that she was washed up on the beach. Elmer is on his way now while Mitch is heading to pick Buttercup up from the mountains."

"Good work Mike. I'm glad we've at least accomplished something other than stopping petty little guards on the streets." she smiled while giving him a hug. Mike squeezed her tightly and enjoyed the warmth from her. He knows right now isn't the right time to tell her how he feels and he knows what she wants right now, is the beautiful city to be free.

"Ah-hem! You should get some rest." Mike said while pushing his leader off and blushing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." she laughed as she climbed in her bed.

Meanwhile, Harry was using a drill machine to dig under the asylum Bubbles was in. Was known for as the dirtiest kid in school with his uni-brow, Harry still likes to get down and dirty. He was now more built, wearing dog tags, a stained pale green shirt with muddy brown pants, a black bandana with black boots and was chewing on a stick of rock candy with dirt smudged on his face as usual. When he broke through the flooring of the building, an alarm was set off as the patients reacted to the sudden change. Harry got out of his machine and spotted Bubbles curled up in a corner squeezing her old toy, Octi.

"Bubbles!" Harry called out. Bubbles who was now wearing a white dress with a pale blue dot in the center, slowly turned her head to Harry, revealing the bags under her eyes. "Bubbles, it's me Harry Pitt! We went to school together. I see... the years have not been kind to you." he frowned as he looked more closely at her rather pale skin and messy long blonde hair in two ponytails in the back rather than on the sides. He heard the guards coming and started to panic. "Bubbles, come with me! I'm your friend!"

"No one but Octi is my friend!" she hissed.

"We need you! Not just Townsville, but the world needs you!"

"What do they care about little miss cry-baby?" she sulked.

"Bubbles... " he sighed. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." he warned.

"I don't want to leave! I'm safe here!" she growled.

"There he is! You stop right there and get away from our patient!" warned the guard and a therapist.

"Crap..." groaned Harry. "Bubbles, come with me if you ever want to see your sisters again... If you ever want to see the professor again!" he snapped at her. Bubbles flinched at his statement with wide-eyes. The guards grabbed Harry as the therapist walked over to comfort Bubbles.

"It's ok, Bubbles. He won't hurt you. Be a good little girl and ignore what he says. I'll even give you a reward." he smiled.

"Blossom... Buttercup..." she muttered.

"They no longer exist." smiled the therapist.

"Profess...Daddy." she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's gone, remember?" he asked. Bubbles eyes began to glow as she started hyperventilating. "Bubbles? Calm down, it's ok. Things are going to be-"

"No!" she screamed as she shot lasers from her eyes into his skull. She stood up and started fighting the guards even the ones that tried to inject her with fluids. Some of the men and women retreated on fear while one was calling for help. "You!" Bubbles yelled while pointing at Harry. "Take me to my sisters..." she said while squinting her eyes.

Later, Elmer was driving a helicopter to the beach house to pick up one of his heroines. He no longer eats glue like when he was young, but the memory of being bullied will stick to him. He wasn't the same kid who would be easily bullied, no... Now Elmer has his bleached blonde hair combed back, wore goggles, and a burnt orange shirt with a light brown body vest armor with black pants and boots. His bucked teeth however were still there and even more visible than when he was a kid. When he landed, he stepped outside and greeted the family that were fishing.

"Hello, my name is Elmer. You are the Todd's?" he asked with a raised brow and an extended hand. The father firmly shook his hand with a wide smile.

"Yes, we are. But how do you know us?"

"I...have my resources. Now, where is Blossom?"

"How do you know Blossom?" the father asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm an old friend of hers. We use to go to school together. I've come to take her back home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you. You see, Blossom is part of this family now. We found her, raised her with our son and daughter, and since I don't really know you or trust you, I can't let you take her away from us. You are not even her family. When you get her family down here, then we can talk. But until then, get your sorry four-eyed ass off my property!" he huffed. Elmer adjusted his goggles and sighed.

"Just now you just sounded like someone I really hate back at home... I don't want things to get ugly, but if they must..." he started as he pulled out a laser gun. "I will gladly end it right here. Now, I didn't ask you to let me take her home. I demanded it."

"Hey!" yelled Blossom from behind him. She had her fighting stance and serious face on. "Leave him alone! You want me? Well, here I am!" she glared. Elmer turned his head around, smirked and dropped his weapon to his side.

"There you are..." he chuckled while gazing upon her. Though she no longer wore her bow and ponytail, her hair was still beautifully long. She wore a long pink dress with a small red heart in the middle with long white boots and a long white jacket.

"Well?" she asked waiting for him to make a move.

"You think I want to fight you? Please... I don't stand a chance!" he smiled.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"He says he wants to take you home, but I don't trust him." said the father.

"No one was talking to you." Elmer frowned without looking back at him.

"I'm already home!" Blossom said while crossing her arms.

"(Sighs) Whatever, we need you back in Townsville."

"You guys need me? Pft! Why come to me now after eleven years?"

"We couldn't find you. And even if we found you sooner, some of us were busy trying to survive without heroes." he said bitterly.

"What?"

"The city and the world needs you! The mayor is dead, all other heroes have fallen by _Him._ We need you! We need the power puff girls!" Elmer said while stomping his foot.

"Well..." Blossom started. "It's not like I can take on the forces of evil alone... I'm not that powerful."

"You're not alone. The underground revolution is by your side and we are picking up your sisters as we speak." Elmer smirked.

"You know where my sisters are? Are they ok? Hows the professor?" Blossom asked while walking up to him.

"Er... That is... How do I put it? (sighs) I think it would be better for you to see yourself..." he said while looking away. Blossom frowned and walked behind him to her adoptive family.

"I have to go." she said while hugging them. "When it's over, I'll come visit and I'll introduce you to my real family and we can all hang out together. I'll miss you guys..." she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you for everything, when I had nothing."

"You are like another daughter to us. But right now, priorities come first and what you have to do is go out there and save the world. We'll be here waiting for your return Blossom." the father said while wiping her tear away.

"What's your name?" Blossom asked as she entered the helicopter.

"You don't remember me?" Elmer asked.

"Should I?"

"We went to school together." he laughed. "I was often bullied by everyone but you and Bubbles were the only ones who didn't make fun." he said as he started the helicopter.

"Does that story come with a name?"

"My name is Elmer. You know, the kid who ate glue!" he smiled as they flew off.

Later, Mitch was climbing up a mountain grumbling to himself. The use to bully, still had his brunette hair spiked, still had freckles and that rusty voice. He has lost an eye from the years of fighting off evil and wore a black eye patch with a skull on it. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with dark green pants.

"She could've been in a forest, or the desert..." he grunted as he climbed. "But noooo she had to be on this stupid freakin' mountain!" he grumbled to himself. When he reached the top, he was surprised to see Buttercup standing there with a monk.

"Took you long enough." Buttercup sighed. With her hair a bit longer and spiked in the back, Buttercup wore large green headphones, with a sleeveless black hooded shirt, green shorts and small black boots with her left eye brow pierced.

"What the? Buttercup? How did you know I was coming? And if you really knew I was coming, why the hell didn't you help me out? What's with the monk? Why a mountain? And a another thing-" Mitch started.

"Shut up Mitch!" she groaned. "You came here for a reason right? And thats to take me back to Townsville. Quit wasting both of our times and let's go." she said while walking pass him. Dumb founded and to be the one getting a fight with her, Mitch obeyed.

"Buttercup." called out the old man. Buttercup turned around a frowned at the old man.

"Yeesh! Don't worry, I understand already..." she said while spinning back around. "You don't have to worry about me now sensei." she said while picking Mitch up with one hand. "When this is over, I'll definitely come back and beat you at Mahjong!" she winked before she flew off.

"How did you know I was coming?"Mitch asked again.

"It's a monk thing."

"Why the hell didn't you help me out then?"

"I thought it would be funny." she smirked.

"A lot has happened..." Mitch began.

"Don't start. I already know you've been through hell. I mean, you clearly have lost an eye."

"Where were you?"

"...I've been going through hell myself." she sighed as she carried her best friend back to headquarters. When all the girls saw each other, only Robin and Blossom squealed in excitement.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back!" Robin cried.

"It's good to see you too, Robin. I'm still amazed that you are the leader here and how much everyone has changed." Blossom smile while wiping her tears away.

"You three have also... clearly changed." Robin said while glancing at the tired looking Bubbles and the somewhat even more terrifying Buttercup.

"Well, we've been through a lot..."

"More than you can imagine..." Bubbles whispered.

"More than you can understand." added Buttercup.

"Well... it's good to see you three again. How about you guys rest up and we can begin tomorrow morning?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all have good stories, questions and answers for us." smiled Blossom as she escorted Bubbles to a room they would be sharing. The rest of the guys headed to their rooms.

"Oh and girls?"

"Yes?" the three of them asked with the acceptance of 'what' from Buttercup.

"Welcome back, Powerpuff Girls..." she smiled with tears yet again rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: New Style

The sun rays fell upon Blossoms face and slowly woke her up. Not really wanting to get up, she was about to roll over to her side when she noticed Bubbles had her arms wrapped around her tightly. Blossom rubbed her eyes and smiled to herself. Its been forever since she shared a bed with her sisters and the memorable warmth was both comforting and nostalgic. She was so relieved to see her sisters alive and ok... but she blames herself for not being with them during their time of need. As leader, it is her responsibility to make sure her team is ok and to be there for them...always. Bubbles shifted in her sleep a bit and yawned. Leaning down, Blossom planted a sisterly peck on the forehead while stroking her hair.

"Never again, will I leave you to cry by yourself." she whispered. Noticing there wasn't a painful kick, punch or an annoying loud snore, she looked around the room and noticed Buttercup had already woken up and left. Blossom glanced at the clock: 8:45 am. She was surprised it was still early and that her sister, Buttercup out of all people would get up before her. Not wanting her sister to get into trouble as usual, Blossom grabbed Bubbles hands and pulled them gently away from her body. "I'll be back Bubbles." she whispered. "I'm just going to look for Buttercup real quick." she smiled gently while tip toeing out the room. When she shut the door behind her, she began to float around the place so her footsteps wouldn't wake anyone. She looked in the main room, no one was there. She checked the weapons room, no one but Elmer sleeping in a chair with a book over his face. Blossom giggled and was about to place a blanket on him when he startled her with his voice saying:

"Don't do it." she flinched. Was he awake? Or simply talking in his sleep? She placed the blanket down and floated away, not wanting to take a chance to wake him or have a gun pulled in her face due to his reflex. She went downstairs to the garage to see if her tomboy sister was where the rides were. She only saw Harry snoring away with a wrench in his hand in a broken down car with pillows and blankets. The sheets were filthy and stained with oil. Blossom smiled and shook her head.

"Still the same dirty kid as I remembered." she sighed before leaving again. She skipped the bathrooms, the laundry room, the room with a bunch of books and papers (though she was tempted to stay there for a while) and checked the work out room where Mitch was knocked out with his mouth opened, and limbs flung out to the sides. He was mumbling in his boxers in his sleep and Blossom noticed something that every man deals with in the morning. Embarrassed to see such a sight, she quickly grabbed a towel and dropped it on the lower half of his body and left. "Where in the world is Buttercup?" she muttered to herself. The only places left was Mike's room, Robin's room, the kitchen and a door that said 'Do not enter'. Blossom crossed her arms and frowned. There's no way Buttercup would still be THAT troublesome and reckless. It's been eleven years, so she must have somewhat matured.

"Looking for Buttercup?" said Robin when Blossom passed by the kitchen.

"Oh! Robin, you're up. I'm sorry, did I wake you? I tried to be quiet." Blossom explained. Robin raised her hand and shook it side to side.

"No no. You're fine." she giggled. "I normally don't go to sleep but with Mike around, he makes sure I get the rest. I only woke up this early because of the excitement to see you guys again." she smiled while sipping some coffee. "You want some?"

"Yes please, and thank you." Blossom smiled while sitting down in a chair. "Do you know where Buttercup is? I can't seem to find her... And knowing her, she's bound to get into some trouble." Blossom pouted. Robin started pouring a cup of coffee and laughed.

"You just saw her after eleven years and you are already worrying about her?" she asked while glancing back.

"Well... " Blossom started.

"Relax. I'm sure Buttercup can handle whatever she has going on." Robin said while handing Blossom her coffee.

"Thanks... It's just, she should at least let someone know where she is going." she sighed.

"She went out. I asked her where but she just replied that she has to take care of somethings. I left it at that." Robin said while closing her eyes.

"You didn't ask any further?" Blossom blinked.

"She's facing something that she believes she has to face alone. Whatever it is, she doesn't want to drag anyone down with her or have them worry about her."

"But she makes it worse by not telling because I AM worried about her."

"We all have faced demons throughout the past eleven years, Blossom. We all have to face them by ourselves eventually." she sipped again.

"How can you say something like that? She's your friend! She's my sister!" Blossom said while slamming her hands down on the table and standing up. "We have to help!"

"And as a friend, I will be there for her when she needs me. As a sister, you should be patient, have confidence that she can handle it and be ready to help when or if she asks for it. Don't make things worse by pressuring her with questions she doesn't feel comfortable answering." Robin warned while calmly staring at her old friend. Realizing her error, and how selfish she sounded, Blossom slumped back into the chair and frowned. Can she do anything right anymore?

"I'm sorry... I was a bit out of line."

"It's fine. I understand what you're feeling. You blame yourself for not being with them for all these years and you want to prove not only to them but to yourself that you are still a strong leader. But realize this Blossom... you don't have to push yourself to be strong all the time. Don't punish yourself for little mistakes you had made. You have a soul like everyone else on Earth and like everyone, even you aren't perfect and that's ok." Robin winked.

"One leaders advice to another huh?" Blossom smirked.

"Indeed." Robin giggled.

"Blossom? Robin?" asked Bubbles while peaking in. She held Octi in her arms and tilted her head. "Where's Buttercup?"

"She's out right now. Don't worry, she'll be back." Robin smiled and glanced back at Blossom.

"Did we wake you?" Blossom asked while motioning her hand for Bubbles to come over. Bubbles walked over and hugged her sister.

"No. I just woke up because of my migraines... I have to take some medicine." Bubbles sighed.

"Medicine? Migraines?" Blossom asked with a worried expression.

"Well... pretty much throughout the years I've cried till it physically hurt. I've been getting these headaches whenever I cry now or when I don't get enough sleep."

"Oh Bubbles! I'm so sorry!" Blossom said while hugging her sister again. "If I had known..."

"It's ok. I don't blame you Blossom."

"Let me get you some Alieve and cook you two some breakfast." Robin said while getting up. Robin pulled some ingredients to make waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, sausages, pancakes, and bagels. She pulled some cereal from the shelves and pulled the milk, apple juice, orange juice and water out of the fridge.

"Do you expect us to eat and drink all of that?" Blossom asked wide-eyed.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry." she laughed. "It's just the guys are, you know... guys! And they pretty much eat everything." she said as she gave Bubbles a glass of water and the medicine.

"Want us to help?" Blossom asked.

"No it's fine." she smiled "The guys say I get scary whenever it comes to cooking." she laughed. "I don't want you guys to see that."

"Well, we gotta help with something."

"Hmmm... How about you guys get dressed and then wake the guys up for me? When I heard you guys were coming back, I snuck out and got some outfits for you. I wasn't sure of your size so I got them in mine." she said while greasing the pans.

"Ok." BUbbles and Blossom said.

"And when breakfast is done, we'll start working!" Robin called out as the girls flew out the room. The two girls went into the bathroom and took a bath, not wanting to waste water and time by doing it separately. Blossom washed her sister's back and noticed the scars on her.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" Blossom frowned. "Even your hair is a mess..." she said while dumping water and some shampoo on her.

"I'm fine now since we're together again. Soon, we'll get to see the professor!" Bubbles smiled. Blossom paused at the last part. That's right... The professor is somewhere out there and they have to find him.

"That's right we'll get to see him again soon..." she half-heartedly smiled while washing Bubbles hair.

"I got it." Bubbles giggled as she reached for her hair and began to wash it herself. "I notice your hair is still long and beautiful." she smiled while looking back at her sister.

"Well... I was staying at a family's beach house. They were really nice to me but it wasn't the same as being with you, Buttercup and the professor." Blossom smiled while looking away.

"Oh..." Bubbles said while turning back around. "I see." she said with an unemotional tone. Blossom knew what was going through her sister's mind. Bubbles entered an asylum and was tortured... while she had the easy life. Or so she wants people to believe... maybe Robin was right. There are somethings people have to face alone and most of the time, you can't really tell anyone about it. She's the leader and she doesn't want to show her weakness to anyone... "I've changed Blossom..." Bubbles stated.

"What?"

"I'm not the same crybaby you knew as a little girl. I'm a monster. A killer." she said while rinsing herself off.

"Bubbles what are you talking about? You know you aren't a monster or a killer! You are a sweet Powerpuff girl." Blossom said while reaching for her sister.

"Wrong!" she hissed while slapping the hand away from her. "I AM a monster and a killer! I've killed people Blossom. Not just for survival, but I've hunted and killed people just for the sport of it." she said while getting out. "When Brat and Boomer were fighting with me, they injected me with this temporarily anti-chemical x serum and threw into that asylum where they treated me like a freak and kept me a prisoner. In that asylum, the old Bubbles died! Let me introduce you to the new and improve Bubbles, my dear sister, I am Bubble, the monster." she spat.

"That's not the power puff way!" she whined.

"Forget the power puff way!" she shrieked. "We are in a war now Blossom, we have to kill. So we can get rid of the villains once and for all." she growled just before leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Stunned by her sisters words, Blossom lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to admit it but Bubbles was right... they have to stop their enemies once and for all this time. However, Blossom can never bring herself to actually kill someone... After Blossom cleaned up, she exited the bathroom in a towel and went to go change. When she entered the room, Bubbles was putting on these jean high heel boots, with a small black dress with blue jean sleeves but still had her hair down.

"...No pigtails?" Blossom asked, wanting to forget their conversation in the bathroom.

"...I don't want to look like _her.._." she said while looking away. Blossom knew full well by what she meant by that. She noticed how long her hair has gotten and knew it would be as long as Brat's pigtails if Bubbles were to put her hair up.

"Here, let me try something." she smiled softly while walking over to her sister. Blossom combed her hair and put it in low pigtails where her hair would fall on the nook between her neck and shoulders. "See? Cute, right?" she smiled while showing her in the mirror. Bubbles face lit up and turned around to hug her but stopped after quickly remembering the way she acted in the bathroom.

"Blossom I... Thank you." she sighed as she gave her a hug.

"No problem. Why don't you get the guys up while I'll get dress." Blossom said while picking her outfit up. Bubbles nodded and flew out the door. Blossom put on a long white shirt with pink covering the front and red heart design in the middle of the front with red wings design on the back and pink and red stripes and the end of the long white sleeves. She slid in her black skinny jeans with a strip of pink and red stripes going down her thighs to her knees. She grabbed pink and black flats and noticed a long red ribbon on her bed. After she put her shoes on, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail with the red ribbon and turned it into a small bow. She walked out the door to help out waking the guys up but heard her sister shriek in horror. Blossom quickly flew towards the sound and found Bubbles in the hall covering her eyes. "Bubbles! What happened? Are you ok?"

"Mitch put an animal in his underwear!" she said shaking while pointing to the work out room. When Blossom peeked in, a boxing glove was thrown at her.

"Whoa! Take it easy Mitch! What's going on?"

"What's going on? How about a guy can't have any privacy while he sleeps?!" he yelled while hiding behind a bunching bag.

"I was trying to save the animal that's suffocating in your underwear! You were always cruel with animals!" Bubbles yelled from the hall.

"Oh boy..." Blossom sighed while shaking her head and placing her hand over her eyes. "Mitch, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." she said while backing away. "We just came to tell you that Robin is cooking breakfast so you should get ready." she said before leaving.

"Blossom, what about the poor little animal?" Bubbles asked.

"Umm... Bubbles, that wasn't an animal." she said while avoiding eye contact.

"It wasn't? Then what was it?"

"That...uhh... I'll explain later." Blossom said while floating away. "Go wake Harry and...try not to make him upset as well." Blossom smiled. Bubbles got up and flew away, confused with what happened. Blossom flew over to wake Elmer up; she stopped at his doorway and whispered: "Elmer?" He didn't respond, so she crept closer. "Elmer, you have to get up." she whispered. Still no response, so she thought maybe if she just tapped him lightly he would wake up. "El-" But before she could even finish saying his name, Elmer grabbed her wrist and pulled out his pocket laser gun.

"What?" he asked still fatigued.

"It's time for you to get up. Robin is cooking breakfast and has asked me to wake you." Blossom said nearly have shot her laser eyes at him for surprising her so suddenly.

"I see..." he yawned while letting her go. She left and flew over to Mike's room and knocked on his door.

"...Who is it?" he groaned.

"It's Blossom, I came to get you up. Robin said tha-" she started but stopped when he suddenly swung his door open.

"I'm on my way." he said while almost slurring his words. His hair was a mess and besides the clothes he wore yesterday, and he only had one sock on. When everyone came in the kitchen, the kitchen was filled with food...and messy stains.

"What the hell? Did a war happen in here?" Mitch joked.

"Ha ha! Shut up and eat!" Robin said while sticking her tongue out.

"Wait, where's Buttercup?"

"She's out. No worries, she'll come back."

"Was it wise letting her go adventure off? After all it's been years since she last saw the town." Harry grunted while siting down with a plate.

"Indeed. She tends to draw a crowd and pick unnecessary fights." Elmer said before slapping Harry's hand away from the bacon on his plate.

"It has been a while since she left... Maybe I should go out and make sure-" Blossom said while turning around.

"Make sure what?" Buttercup growled while walking in the room. "I'm fine and thank you ever so much for those 'compliments' boys." she glared while grabbing a plate.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mitch asked while sitting down next to her.

"I was taking care of something. Don't worry about it."

"Ah-hem! Now that Buttercup has joined us, let's get started." Robin said while cleaning up.

"But... we haven't even finish breakfast yet." Harry whined.

"We should get started on bringing Him and his minions down. This is more important than breakfast, Harry." Miked sighed while crossing his arms.

"But it's the most important meal of the day!"

"As I was saying... The town has changed girls. Low life thugs are running as the guards around here while the police and all the heroes have been imprisoned." Robin sighed while rolling her eyes.

"What about the Professor? Where is he?" Bubbles asked.

"...No one knows... But he's a smart man, knowing him he's in hiding until word that you three are back."

"Or he's been captured and- Oof!" Mitch started but was cut off from Buttercup who punched him in the arm and shook her head. She knows there's a chance they won't be able to see their father again, but she rather not let it be said and have hope... especially for Bubbles sake.

"We can't let the city know you're here yet though. Too many enemies will try to fight you and frankly... there aren't enough members to take them all out."

"So we have to rescue the fallen heroes first to decrease criminal activity." Blossom smirked.

"Exactly. Sadly though, their defenses are strong and even if we do manage to get all of them out, how are we going to escape without being notice and where are we going to put them if not here?"

"Then there's the fact that they might have been weakened throughout the time they've spent in prison..." Mike added.

"Disguise." Bubbles said.

"Come again?" Miked asked with a raised brow.

"We disguise as guards and prisoners and sneak into jail to free the prisoners."

"But how are we going to escape?"

"We don't need to. We can use the jail itself as a second hideout. All we have to do is sneak in and take over."

"I see... So whenever they check on them, they'll see everyone present! That's brilliant Bubbles!" Blossom smiled while hugging her.

"Alright. We got that taken care of. Mike, Contact Lady Red and tell her we have a favor to ask."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lady Red?" Buttercup asked.

"She's a close friend that gives out information. You three know her quite well." Robin winked. "You'll meet her soon enough. Now then... there's something else I need to discuss with you girls..."

"What?" the three of them asked.

"Before... before your home was destroyed. I managed to sneak inside just in case there might have been something useful. I was right. The profess...mmm... Your father, left somethings for you. Papers, messages, ingredients and keys to Dynamo. I think it's best for you guys to see it for yourselves in the room that says 'Do not enter'." Robin said while turning away. Mike put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can all of you excuse us?" Mike asked. Everybody got up and left the room after they refilled their plates. "Are you ok?"

"It's just... Remembering that messaged made me feel as if all hope was lost... and that day my..." she muttered while lowering her head.

"I understand. But we've found the girls, and we're going to stop Him. You know your parents would've been proud..." Mike said stepping closer. Robin flung herself into Mike's arms and cried silently. He wanted to say something that would cheer her up, but figured it was just best to hold her tightly until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." she said between her sniffles. "I'm suppose to be a strong leader and yet-"

"Shhh... It's ok. You don't have to ever apologize for crying Robin."

Meanwhile, the girls were floating and walking down the hall to the door that read 'Do not enter.' When they opened the door, they saw a dark room with a computer, papers, books, and brown a box next to some keys on a desk. They stepped in and triggered a small robot scanner to pop out from the ceiling to scan their eyes.

"Scanning... Welcome: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Accessing video..." it buzzed before it disappeared back into the ceiling. The large computer screen came on and had a video of the professor. His hair was a mess, there were bags under his eyes, his lab coat was on a nearby chair, his sleeves were rolled up and on the desk was his pipe, keys, scattered papers, a book and a brown box.

"Professor!" they cried as they ran up to the screen.

"Hello, girls. I don't know how long it will be until you'll see this message, but if you're watching this, then that means there is still hope. I know for fact though, that all of you are scared, worried and are probably going through somethings at the moment... even you Buttercup." The professor smirked. Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms as her sisters giggled. "But remember this, you have each other and I expect you all to work together and not fight or harass each other. Understand?"

"Yes professor." they said and nodded.

"Now, I've hidden Dynamo somewhere safe but the keys will be in this box for you. I'll also put a few of our old pictures in the box to cheer you up if you need to. Bubbles I'm sorry but I can't find Octi." he sighed.

"Don't worry he's right here with me!" Bubbles said. Blossom put her hand on her sister shoulder and frowned.

"He can't hear you Bubbles... It's a recorded message from the past."

"Blossom, I'm giving this book to you. I think it will be useful for you girls." he said while putting the book in the box. "Also these papers are to help you recreate uh... Bunny." he smiled softly as he put the papers in the box.

"You knew about Bunny?" Blossom asked.

"It's a recorded message Blossom... he can't hear you." Bubbles mimicked.

"Yes, I knew about Bunny. Well, when you created her I didn't know... But I eventually found out about her. The ingredients on here should bring her back and make sure she takes these pills so she will be stabilize. If not, then the something will happen to her as it did in the past." he said.

"You think he would at least tell us where he is in this message." Buttercup groaned.

"Shh!" her sisters hushed.

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal where I'm located. Not yet anyways... If they find out where I am, you will never see me again and there's a chance you will lose this war as well. There are more recorded messages like this on a this disc in the box for you." he said while sitting down and lowering his head. "Sorry... I'm just a bit tired right now." Blossom looked behind them and walked over to open the box on the desk.

"Blossom, there are five recorded messages in the box. One privately for each of you, including Bunny. The other one is for all four of you, but I want you guys to watch it after you retrieve another video message from Ms. Bellum." he said while covering his eyes with his hand. "I love you girls... Good luck!" he said before the transmission ended. Silence fell upon the room and the three of them just stood there, staring off into the distance and gathering the image of their father and his words.

"Well, we know what to do." Buttercup finally said, startling her sisters. "We have to conquer the jail the heroes are in, recreate Bunny, stop the baddies, find the professor and finish Him once and for all."

"It's not that simple!" Blossom said. "There are high risks, lives and the future at stakes, mysterious to be solved and we have to be strong enough to defeat our enemies. Nine out of ten they decided to get stronger than the last time we saw them." Blossom frowned.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bubbles smiled while putting her hand out.

"You're kidding me right?" Buttercup frowned while crossing her arms.

"Things may have changed, and we may have changed... but we are still the power puff girls and we still fight the forces of evil together!" she giggled. Blossom smiled and put her hand with her sister. It's good to see that Bubbles haven't changed too much during their separation.

"Bubbles is right. We are a team and we are going to finish things together."

"Gee... what a pair..." Buttercup groaned.

"Come on Buttercup! You too!" Blossom urged.

"You know we can't do it without you!" Bubbles added.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I get it..." she chuckled while joining her sisters.

"On three, we are the PPG!" Blossom smiled.

"One: We never give up!" Bubbles giggled.

"Two: We fight evil, not each other!" Buttercup smirked.

"Three: Who are we?" asked Blossom.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" they screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Old faces, new goals

Far from the secret hideout, in a large black, red and grey tower, Him and his children watched their city from above. Oppressor Plutonium had locked himself in his personal lab as usual, inventing more upgradeable devices for his minions and children to play with or simply cause havoc within the city. Plutonium was a busy man, but never too busy for his boss, Him, or his girls, the power punk girls. He just adore seeing their faces lit up whenever he represents his new inventions. However, knowing his opposite dimensional self was still out there somewhere put a sour taste in his mouth. While he was working on one of his devices, he smirked deviously and chuckled. Even if the Professor is still out there alive, he is no match against him. For whatever he can do, the Oppressor can do better... or should I say worser? A screen came on and Him was on the other line. Within time, Hims image has changed drastically into something more sinister and less of a drag queen. Hims hair was now long with only part of it in a ponytail. He refused to wear makeup now except for his black lipstick, his pointed ears have grown longer with age, and he now has horns growing from his forehead, his teeth a sharper and usually stained with blood, he has grown a long red tail closely resembling a scorpions, his claws remained the same but were now attached to larger and stronger arms. His style of clothing has changed due to his body size, height and power. He wore sunglasses at all times, unless his minions have failed him, then he would take them off to burn their bodies with his eyes and devour their weak souls. He kept his beard short, but he no longer wears a shirt, only a long, sleeveless, dark red jacket with a black choker around his thick neck black pants with black spiked boots.

"Master Him... What a wonderful surprise. What can I do for you today?" Oppressor asked.

"I still sense hope within this world... " he growled with a second demonic voice echoing. "Invent something that will track down hope so we can vanquish it. I need all to be in pain and suffering, so that my power can rise and I can conquer a new world."

"You are never satisfied are you? Fine. I'm currently working on something that should help." he smirked.

"Do not fail me Oppressor... Or it is you who will be sent to oblivion."

"When have I ever failed you my lord?" he bowed before the screen turned off. The Oppressor went back to work humming. Three rooms down was the Rowdyruff boys room. Three separated beds, three large square windows, a boom box, a computer, a bookcase, video games, a closet, two extra rooms for training and a bathroom. They had some books, weights and clothes on the black tiled floor, and posters of bands or women on their grey walls. Boomer still had the same hairstyle but wore a black jacket with a horizontal blue strip on it, blue gloves, black jeans and blue tennis shoes. He was listening to his iPod while looking out the window. His brother, Brick, was sitting on his own bed reading a tragic book while wearing red shoes, black jeans with red flames at the end, had his sleeveless black jacket open revealing his red tank top with a black skull on it, wore red gloves and his signature red hat with part of his bangs sticking out and the rest of his long hair in a low ponytail. Butch was in their training room working out and had sweat rolling down his forehead. His black jacket with one green horizontal stripe on each sleeve with a picture of a green sad clown on it was tossed on the floor with his green tank top and green shoes. He wore black jeans with a green horizontal stripe on each knee, wore green gloves, and had his stomach and left arm wrapped up in bandages while he left the scar on his cheek and eye exposed. His hair was still spiked up straight but due from the sweat, the bangs on his right have fallen. The boys have grown and somewhat matured throughout their years... they no longer enjoyed the explosions or cries from the people. They found no kick in fighting or causing havoc in the city their father now rules... They were extremely bored and only wish for something better and interesting to happen. They heard a few knocks on the door and barged in the power punk girls.

"Aw! I was hoping to get a glimpse of something interesting." smirked Brat.

"Why does it seem so depressing in here?" Berserk said while walking around the room.

"Come on boys, let's go out and have fun!" laughed Brute.

"Get out." sighed Brick without looking up from his book.

"No!" Berserk huffed while plopping down on his bed. "Ew! Are you actually reading? Talk about lame!" she smiled while sticking her tounge out.

"Is Butch in the training room?" asked Brute while tapping her foot on the ground.

"Leave him alone and get out." Brick said.

"Yo! Earth to Boomer!" Brat yelled in Boomers ear. "Quit looking so depress and come play with me!" she laughed while clinging onto his arm.

"Leave him alone and get out now!" Brick said with his voice rising.

"What are you reading? Better question is why are you reading?" Berserk asked while taking the book from Brick. "Whoa talk about a downer! What's with you guys? You're acting all boring and lame!" she sighed while tossing the book away. Brick glared at her and clenched his teeth. "Awww! Getting upset with me? What are you going to do about it?" she giggled. Beserk still had that ridiculous and annoying hair style but wore a choker with a skull on it, she wore a tight sleeveless black shirt with a hole revealing her cleavage, pink shorts with a red belt, and red high heels.

"All of you are so fucking annoying..." he sighed. Berserk climbed on him and sat on him while having an flirty expression on.

"At least wait until we get out of the room, Berserk." Brat frowned while rolling her eyes. "Isn't that right Boomer?" she smirked while licking his cheek. Boomer shuddered and frowned. Out of the six of them, he was the weakest and they knew it. That's why they've been bulling him for years and that's why he became a mute... So they won't hurt him every time he opens his mouth. At least his brothers have stopped being so mean to him, but... they still won't come by his side and help out when he is being bullied by the girls. "Come on Boomer." she teased. "Let's go somewhere and have some fun ourselves." she demanded. She wore a short small blue tank top, had her belly button pierced, wore a black mini skirt with her Octo on her back like a book bag, still had her yellow and blue bracelet, wore black and blue hooker boots, her long blonde hair in pigtails with skulls as her bows and with the ends of her hair dyed purple and started to curl. Boomer sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"You damn sluts are fucking disgusting." Brute sighed while shaking her head. "You give evil a shitty name!" she huffed while walking to the training room. She kicked the door opened and leaped towards Butch to fight. She still had her hair spiked but wore a black mouth mask with a skull on it, wore green gloves with spikes on her knuckles, a green to black sleeveless shirt that didn't cover her sternum or stomach and wore black ripped skinny jeans with a spiked green belt and boots with black skulls on it.

"What the hell?!" shouted Butch as he dodged her first few blows.

"Aw! Come on, Butch! You should know a fight can randomly break out." she laughed.

"Ugh! Go away Brute, not in the mood to fight with you." he frowned.

"What the fucking hell Butch? You love to fight! Don't tell me you're getting all soft now. Ever since my sisters and I, along with your brothers, beat the shit out of you and ever since you started taking these pills, you've been less fun to play with." she frowned while crossing her arms.

"I don't want to fight you. Maybe next time." he sighed while continuing to train.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever! You damn liar... Exactly what you said last time." she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just don't feel like fighting. So drop it already." he frowned.

"Like I take orders!" She spit as she flew towards him to throw some more blows.

"Knock it off!" he said while dodging and blocking her punches and kicks.

"Make me!" she teased. When she went to kick him, he grabbed her leg and tossed her across the room. "That's what I'm talking about!" she laughed as she flipped to reposition herself and started floating in the air. Butch picked his clothes up and put them on. "What are you doing? We were just getting started!" she pouted.

"I'm going out with my brothers. So leave me alone already." he said while walking past her.

"Fine! But you owe me a fight when you get back." she said while crossing her arms. When Butch entered the room, Berserk was taking Bricks jacket off while kissing his neck. When she reached for his hat, Brick slapped her hand away and growled.

"You know it only turns me on even more when you growl like that." she snickered. Butch cleared his throat and Brick glanced over and nodded his head.

"That's enough for now." he said while pushing her off of him and put his jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked while one of her ribbons grabbed his arm and neck.

"Out. Don't follow me or I'll rib your hair out. Now let go." he said while looking back.

"Hmph! Fine. Be that way!" she huffed while crossing her arms and legs on his bed. The two brothers walked out and grabbed Boomer from the clutches of Brat down the hall.

"Hey! He's spending his time with me so piss off!" she spat.

"Not anymore. He's coming with us right now and if you try to stop us, you should know we never had trouble beating little girls." Butch glared.

"Whatever! You guys are being so lame anyways!" she said while walking away. "I'm going to go play with Bullseye instead!"

"Like we care about that damn steroid squirrel.." Brick sighed. The brothers flew out and started to hang out at this abandoned subway station. Besides home, they didn't really have a place to go where they aren't really bothered. "Hey..." Brick started. His brothers looked up and stared at him. "We're not evil are we?" he asked. As if he was reading their minds, his brothers looked shocked and somewhat relieved that they weren't the only ones who thought of this.

"Though we were created by Mojo Jojo and Him, we have never really followed their foot steps on taking over the world and stuff." Butch said with Boomer nodding next to him.

"We only cared for destruction and fun. Not the world... but now..."

"We don't even care for destruction and chaos anymore... Do you think maybe we were never evil? Just dangerous and destructive?"

"Since we're more mature now I think that's the reason. But if we don't care about disaster and stuff... what do we care about?" he asked. They all fell silent... thinking the something but didn't dare to say it out loud. Maybe they were now like power puff girls... Boomer opened his mouth but then bit his lip and looked down. "What is it Boomer? You got something to say?" Brick asked. Boomer quickly shook his head and sweated a bit. "Whatever." Brick said while rolling his eyes.

"Let's go talk to the prisoners."

"What the hell for Butch?"

"Maybe some type of hero there knows what we're feeling." he shrugged.

"Yeah, and how would it look to the guards if they over hear us talking to the prisoners about this? They wouldn't have a second thought reporting this to Him." Brick sighed while rubbing his foreheads.

"Well let's hear you're great idea!"

"...Fine. We'll go to jail and talk to someone. But we need to do it quietly and on the low." he huffed while crossing his arms and looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for my absence and for the agonizing wait I put all of you through. I've been sick, stressed, busy and recently turned twenty. Next week I'm going back to school but for only one class and I'll be going only till sometime in July. I will then have to sign up for Fall classes and go back when school starts. Don't worry though, I already got ahead of my class so all I have to do is show my face and take the test at the end. During that time I will try to organize a schedule of when I should post a chapter for one of my stories. I will post on my page what days a story will be updated. If I fail to update a story, I'm sorry. If any of you feel the need to asks any questions concerning the story, updates and or schedule, please contact me. I can't promise you I will reply back immediately but I will try._

Chapter Four: We have changed

Eight figures approached the prison the read: 'Hell's Gateway'. The power puff girls wore grey hooded robes, in case someone might recognize them, and had Mitch, Harry and Elmer in handcuffs while Robin and Mike wore a disguise and walked ahead of the group.

"What the hell?" Mitch groaned. "What kind of plan is this? It's suicide!"

"We need to sneak in and take over so it can be our new hideout." Blossom hushed.

"You do realize there are only eight of us, right?"

"There are twelve floors of this prison. Six above ground, and six below... They designed it in a spiral form with over two-hundred guards on each level." Elmer sighed. "Not to mention the cameras, the alarms, advanced weapons and of course the Warden..." Elmer sighed.

"The who?" Harry asked.

"The person in charged of the entire prison. One false move and we're facing about 1,200 guards, a 1,400 pound man who moves abnormally fast, advanced weapons and with the alarms going off, chances are that Him or his minions will show their faces. We don't want that now do we?" he glared at Mitch.

"What are ya glaring at me for four eyes? You got something to say to me?" Mitch snarled.

"Shut up!" Buttercup growled and punched Mitch in the arm. She didn't hit him hard like she usually do to her enemies, she knows better than to abuse her powers like that.

"What are the chances of them letting us waltz in casually?" Harry asked.

"None." Bubbles said. "They will keep an eye on us constantly until we find a blind spot."

"And what are the chances of us finding a blind spot?" Harry gulped.

"I did a little research and the only places they don't have any camera's are in the control room, bathrooms and closets. But be careful, there's a chance there's a camera around the closet to see whose going in and out. Same with the bathrooms too." Mike smirked.

"So all we have to do is sneak in, knock a few guards out to get to the control room, shut that down, and-" Harry started.

"Have a party." Bubbles and Buttercup grinned deviously. Blossom frowned. It was normal for Buttercup to get excited about fighting and blowing off whatever steam she has built up, but for Bubbles... Blossom could never get use to the drastic change her sister has gone through.

"Shhh! We're arriving the front gates now!" Robin hushed. As the team walked up to the two guards at the entrance, Blossom sensed three strong energy levels coming their way. They don't have a lot of time before whatever was coming came. She just hoped it wasn't their evil dimensional selves, or the Rowdyruff boys... Or better yet, that they weren't even coming they're way at all. Just flying by real quick and that's it. Seeing the worry on her face out of the corner of her eye, Robin nudged her elbow against hers. Giving her the comfort she needed.

"These three were causing trouble? And you caught them?" One guard said while raising his eyebrow.

"I heard they were part of this secret organization to over throw Him. We just couldn't just let them do such a thing, right?" Robin smiled.

"I suppose... " he looked behind her to see the three boys. Harry was rubbing his nose, the glare from the sun bounced off of Elmers goggles and Mitch was trying his hardest to give a thug glare. "Fine. How much money do you want?"

"Let's discuss that later. I'll feel better knowing these three are behind bars."

"Alright then. Give them to us and I'll escort you to the boss."

"That is! uh..."

"That isn't necessary." Mike stepped in. "Our body guards are professional and even they had trouble dealing with these three. Please, allow us to escort them to their rooms of confinement."

"Yes, we just don't want you hard working men dealing with such troublesome people."

"The Warden would still want to see you." his partner frowned while crossing his arms.

"Oh! Well... I'm sorry but I'm a bit shy around that handsome man!" Robin smiled while trying not to puke from saying such a thing. Mike and everyone either dropped their jaws or frowned in disgust.

"Let the pretty lady and her friends in already!" buzzed the Warden from one of the speaker.

"Y-yes sir!" they said while opening the doors.

"Thank you kindly, Warden." she smiled while closing Mike's jaw that dropped.

"Oh! And ma'am! I don't want my guards escorting you. Though the prisoners are all locked up, it is still very dangerous place for a little thing like you and friends. Instead, I'll let the Rowdyruff boys escort you." he buzzed.

"The." Bubbles started.

"Rowdyruff." Buttercup growled.

"Boys?" Blossom asked as he face went white.

"Yes, they are right behind you. After they help you put those bad brats away, they will escort you to my office so we can talk. See y'all soon."

* * *

Blossom was afraid... This was not part of the plan and knowing that they most likely gotten stronger over the years, she does not want to face them like this.

"So... you want to put these guys away, huh?" Brick sighed.

"Th-that's right." Robin sweated with everyone but Blossoms eyes on them.

"Wait a minute..." he squinted his eyes. Blossom could hear her heart beat louder and louder with every step he took. The closer he got, the more nervous she felt and more nauseous she got from stressing. She could sense him coming right towards her and she began to shake. What's wrong with her? She's the leader and needs to keep calm and come up with something and fast. But her mind was blank... Nothing would pop up. She knew no one would step in because their cover would be blown and if he see's her face, a fight would immediately break out. Her sister clenched their teeth tightly as Brick passed them. Buttercup was about to step in but Mitch quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head. When Brick was standing behind Blossom, she could feel his heat from his body and his red eyes on her. Without looking at him, she could easily tell he's gotten taller, stronger, faster and smarter. "Hey..." he said. His voice has gotten deeper too... With a sweat rolling down her skin, she slowly turned around to look at him in the eye. When she did, he was glaring down at her and she felt her heart dropped. She was caught like a deer in headlights. He raised his hand and reached towards her. She flinched and shut her eyes tightly. He lifted her bangs and touched her forehead. "You're pale and have a fever. You shouldn't push yourself if you're not feeling well, stupid." he frowned. Stupid? Blossom is the smartest girl in town! Out of all the insults, just calling her stupid is just plain wrong and gets under her skin easily.

"I'm not stupid!" she glared.

"You're stupid enough to work yourself to death." he stuck his tongue out. "You're her boss, right?" he asked Robin.

"Uh, yes."

"Keep working your stupid body guards this hard and you won't have any. So instead of hiring stupid people like her, quit being a lazy coward and pick up some fighting classes... weak girl."

"Weak?!" she glared. Mike grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Thanks for the tip." she smiled while trying to hide the glare that she gave.

"Butch, Boomer, let's escort these losers to the fat man and get what we need to do done." he said while walking ahead. Boomer shyly walked passed the group and caught up with his brother. He looked back and saw Bubbles glaring at him. He gasped and quickly looked away. For Bubbles share the same eyes as Brat... Butch sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way by Buttercup who obviously was glaring at him. Butch glanced back at her and gave a wink. If it wasn't for their mission, Buttercup would've strangled him.

While walking down the halls, Brick kept glancing back at Blossom and whispering to Butch and then Boomer.

"Ok leader girl, now what?" Buttercup whispered.

"We go through with the plan. But instead of knocking them out, act seductively."

"Ew! You've got to be kidding me!" Buttercup said with Bubbles groaning in disgust. "You know they're not the same when we were kids. In fact, that just makes them bigger last time I remember."

"We're not trying to destroy them, just keep them busy while Robin and the others get done."

"As much as I love to agree with you, Blossom, I don't agree with your plan." Robin whispered. "What if they find out who you guys are? How are the five of us gonna find the control room before you three have to go to far on your parts?"

"I don't know... Let me think..." Blossom said. She looked back at Brick who was still glancing back at her. "What?"

"Nothing, stupid." he frowned.

"I'm not stupid!" she shrieked.

"If you're not stupid, then how come you haven't realized your still pale? In fact, I think you've gotten worse." he said while stopping. "There's a closet nearby with some medicine. I'll escort you and give you some medicine. The rest will have to go on without us." Brick said while smirking back at Butch.

"But I feel fine." Blossom blinked.

"That's because you're too stupid to know the difference between feeling fine and being fine then to feeling fine and not being fine." he sighed while picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "No worries, we'll be back." he waved while walking down a different hall.

"Hey put me down! I'm fine I'm telling you! Hey! Listen to me!" Blossom struggled.

"Shut up, stupid or I'll drop your heavy ass."

"I'm not STUPID! Or heavy!" she yelled.

* * *

As he walked down the hall, they finally came across a closet and he sat her down. He opened the door and went through it, having Blossom to follow him. Everything was dark so she used her night vision to scan the room. She didn't see Brick in front of her but then heard the door closed behind her, she quickly turned around and saw Brick staring right at her. He reached up to turn on the lights.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"How so? You dragged me here saying you were going to give me medicine because I looked ill, remember?" she frowned.

"Not what I meant. What I meant was, that it's nice to see you again, Blossom." he smirked deviously. Blossom gasped.

* * *

The rest of the group were walking down the halls and Butch was whispering into Boomers ear who nodded his head a few times. Butch glanced back at Buttercup and gave her another wink.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard!" she growled lowly.

"I don't like how they are whispering to each other. They are up to something." Bubbles said without taking her eyes off from Boomer. "And when I figure out what, I'm going to twist his insides with a knife."

"That's a bit dark even for you."

"In case you haven't notice, I'm not the same as when we were kids."

"Yeah, I noticed. But I'm warning you as your sister, when you see the line, don't cross it."

"I'm already a thousand miles from it."

"No, you're not. You're still that cry baby daddy's girl." Buttercup sighed. Bubbles quickly grabbed Buttercups arm and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm only going to say this once. I am NOT a cry baby." she growled and giving her the death glare.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think that pathetic glare scares me. But I get it now." Buttercup snatched her arm away. "You're more hardcore and stuff." she rolled her eyes and kept walking. Bubbles bit her lip and followed the group.

"Hey! Quit whispering you two!" Bubbles frowned. Butch and Boomer turned around and saw the angry girl glaring.

"Why?"Butch asked.

"It's making me paranoid..."

"So?"

"The last person who made me paranoid was this fool!" she pointed at Mitch. "And do you know what I did to him?"

"What?"Butch yawned.

"I plucked his eye out and ate it!" she smirked. Everyone but Butch and Buttercup shivered in horror and disgust. Uninterested, Butch rolled his eyes and continued walking with Boomer chasing after him.

"Um, sir? Where exactly are you taking us?" Robin asked while looking around. "We've been walking for a while and we've yet to put these guys behind bars. I'm getting a little nervous actually and-"

"Save it. We already know." Butch groaned. "That bastard Brick, ditching us and making us babysit you weaklings... So damn annoying. (Sighs) I'm tired of this boring silence... Let's hear some screams already. Right Boomer?" he smirked. Boomer shook his head side to side and frowned furiously at his brother. "Fine fine! We'll do what we're told... You know, you better talk soon. It's creeping me out how I can understand you without hearing your voice." Butch said.

"He must have had a traumatic experience if he decided to go mute." Elmer said.

"Shut it four eyes! Nobody likes a know it all! Especially a so called criminal like you." he glared back. Boomer sighed and lowered his head as the group came across two elevators. "Anyways... Boomer, take the group up and I'll escort Ms. Serious over there to the bathroom."

"Say what?" Buttercup shrieked.

"You've been making that weird face as if you need to take a dump, so I'm escorting you to the bathroom." he winked.

"Here's a good chance for you to take him out." Bubbles whispered. "Just go with him. I can handle the sissy after we found the control room." Bubbles whispered.

"Tsk! Fine..." she groaned while rubbing her forehead. "But if that bastard winks at me one more time, I'm setting off the alarms in this place." she followed Butch down the elevator as the group traveled up.

* * *

"You...knew? But...b-but how?" Blossom stared at him while slowly going into a fighting stance.

"Relax, stupid. I'm not going to fight you."

"You're not?"

"If I wanted to fight you, I would've busted you, your sisters and your friends the moment I saw you."

"How did you know?"

"I sensed a familiar power as I was flying over here and when I saw you guys, I just knew. I was surprised to see you and happy at the same time."

"Why?" she glared. "The power punk girls bore you so you want to mess with us?"

"No. We want your help. Or rather... We want to help you... I guess." he frowned while crossing his arms. "I'm still trying... to figure out this feeling myself."

"What are you talking about? Help you? You help us? We don't even trust you! Or like you!"

"Says the one who kissed me when we were kids!"

"It was to beat you!"

"What the fucking hell?! Stupid girl!"

"I'm not stupid! Ugh! Look, what are you talking about? This feeling you're getting."

"Ever since puberty hit in, my brothers and I don't feel like causing havoc as usual. We don't seek destruction for fun anymore. To be honest, we've never even cared about ruling the world or whatever. That was what our fathers wanted. We don't care what we use to care about. Lately, all we do is sit in our room or fly around town. Just to get away from those girls."

"The power punk girls?"

"No, the Brady Bunch. Of course I mean the power punk girls, stupid!"

"No need for sarcasm or insults, jerk." she sighed. "Anyways, sounds like you're just bored. Your daddy rules the world so you can do whatever you want now. But of course that is waaaay too boring for you guys. You need a bunch of girls to challenge you. You have a sick mind, you know that?" Blossom yelled. Brick pinned her up against the wall and covered her mouth.

"Keep your voice down. Who knows whose walking out in the hall right now. You want to be found out?" he breathed. Blossom struggled to get free but he was too strong. "Now I know this is crazy but give us a chance. If you don't, then... I promise you we won't get in the way. We'll step aside and act like we never saw you." he sighed. Blossom blinked and stared into his red eyes. Those eyes that were piercing into her soul. He was serious... and not lying. Brick slowly moved his hand away from her mouth but still stood close.

"If you help us take this prison over, then MAYBE we'll consider your help." Blossom sighed. "But you're gonna have to gain all of our trust and if you really have changed then I want you to know this now that the power puff girls have also changed. We are no longer sweet but bitter. There is nothing nice about us, because in this war we will get rid of evil for good. Even if it means killing those who beg for their lives. We will destroy your fathers once and for all and if you dare betray us, you will wish you were never created." Blossom squinted.

"Stupid, I already know that." he leaned in closer.

"And another thing! Quit calling me stupid! An-and back off will you? You're getting too close."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just comparing something. Here." he said as he let her go and reached for the shelf above her.

"Comparing what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Here, take some medicine. You really are pale." he said as he took some pills out of a bottle and gave it to her.

"How do I know if they're not poisonous or anti-chemical x?"

"You're so...ugh! Fine! Here's the bottle." he tossed it to her.

"...Vitamins?"

"Duh! Now quit doubting me already."

"...I'm sorry I doubted you." she said as she took some and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." he said while slamming his hand in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Butch escorted Buttercup to the bathroom and followed her into the ladies room.

"Lost your dick in there?" she glared back at him.

"Chill. I'm just guarding you. I know a lot of guys here try take of advantages of women in the bathroom." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...and you're not one of them." she crossed her arms.

"I may be a guy, but I'm not one of those creepy perverts." he shook his head.

"Whatever..." she sighed as she let Butch followed her. Not that she really needed to go, but Buttercup locked herself in one of the stalls and tried to think of a way to beat him besides acting seductively. If she fought him, she'll set off the alarms and everyone will know that the power puff girls are back. If she waste time, he might suspect something. If she plays nice, he might push her buttons too far. Ugh! She was never one with a plan.

"To think eleven years has passed... Huh Buttercup?" he asked after splashing his face with water. Buttercup kicked the door open and gave a malicious smile.

"You knew, huh? For how long?"

"Ever since my brothers and I saw you. We were surprised."

"Is that so? So... how is this going to play out?" she frowned.

"Chill girl." he said while looking at her reflection in the mirror. "If we wanted to, we would have already busted your so called plans here. As of right now, my brother is talking to your sister. He'll help her bring the Warden down. Boomer will lead your sister and your friends to control room so you guys can shut it down while the two of us go free the prisoners. During that time, all the guards will be confused but can't report it unless they go to the control room. My brother will keep guard while your sister assist us freeing the prisoners. Once we've freed all the prisoners, one of us should go back to help your sis out with the guards while the other two help Brick and Blossom. After the guards and Warden are taken care of, we'll talk some more." he turned around to see her fighting stance had relaxed a bit. The plan did seem perfect...

"Why in the hell should I trust you?"

"You've got nothing to loose. Besides, why wouldn't I report you and your sisters?"

"You tell me. What's your game? What do you want exactly?"

"All we want are answers. That's it." he sighed. Buttercup squinted her eyes. "Look, if you don't believe me then at least get us to talk to OUR altered dimensional selves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how we were created by Mojo Jojo and Him? Though we've never seen them, we believe Jomo Momo created our altered dimensional selves with some help from Her."

"Who?"

"I don't know! We heard she was an angel trying to help save Jomo's town. After the power punk girls beat Jomo's creation the first time, she brought their souls back and stuff."

* * *

"Brought them back?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Like what Him did for us only she's good." Brick nodded.

"We could use her. Maybe that's what the professor meant by bringing Bunny back." Blossom said.

"Who?"

"Uh... never mind. Do you know where she is? Can she help us?"

"Calm down! I think I know where she is."

"You think?! Where is she?"

"Shhh! You're too loud! Sheesh... Anyways, Mojo was working with the Oppressor to lock her up at the bottom of this building. Him brought us to her one day to show us how to deal with her kind. I doubt my brothers remember that day." he frowned. "Anyways, we'll talk more after we've taken care of the plan. When the lights are shut off, that's the signal." Brick said when he creaked the door open.

* * *

"Now... can you trust me to fight by your side until this is over?" Butch asked while extending his hand to her.

"Fine!" she slapped his hand. "But so help me if you dare cross me or my sisters..." she hissed.

"Whatever you say." he winked at her.

"And THAT! Enough with the winking!" she flared while throwing punches at him.

"Keep calm! I won't do it again." he chuckled while dodging the blows. "All we have to do is wait for the lights to go out." he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him.

"Bring me even closer and I'll bite your stupid face off!" she growled.

* * *

Boomer led the group to the control room door. Shocked, Robin glanced back at her teammates and then at Boomer. This was too easy... In fact he showed them the way so it should be a trap. However, this was the perfect chance to take control. If it is a trap, her team can most likely take care of it, and she has Bubbles to take care of Boomer. But what if this really isn't the control room, then what?

"Oh my! What are we doing here, sir? We're suppose to take these prisoners away! Why on Earth have you brought us here?" Robin smiled. Mike slowly reached into his coat pocket for his gun but Robin grabbed his hand. Boomer opened the door and the guards that were there were surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed here!" said one of the guards as he stood upend reached for the phone. Boomer quickly used his laser eyes to disconnect it. He flew in the room and knocked out the men only to be pinned up against the wall by Bubbles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she barked.

"From the looks of it, it seems he was helping us." Harry said while Mike took the handcuffs off of them.

"But why? Why would you do something like that, huh?" she yelled.

"Bubbles... He's a mute. You're not going to get any answers from him." Elmer said as he sat down in one of the chairs with Robin in the other. "As of right now, all we can do is go with the plan and keep an eye on him."

"My sisters! It was all a set up! He knew! He knows we're the power puff girls and his brother separated us to bring us down, one by one! You worthless piece of-" she yelled.

"Bubbles!" Harry hollered. "Don't you think you're sisters could handle themselves even if it was a trap? And if they were really fighting, they would've set the alarms before we got to the control room. Not to mention if they knew who we were, and weren't on our side, hey would've reported us right away. So please, calm down." he begged. Out of everyone, Harry was the only one who witness the new Bubbles in action. He knew she doesn't mind the killing or traumatizing those who witness it. Bubbles glared at Boomer and slowly released her grip on him.

"If anything happens to my sisters. I will make you wish you were dead." she spat. Boomer touched his neck and sighed. Out of his brothers, he knew it would take a long time to gain their trust. If Bubbles sisters are like her then... it will be impossible to do so.

"Ok everyone! We're taking control of this hell hole! Let me first talk on the speaker. Ah-hem!" Elmer cleared his throat. "Attention, power will be shut down temporarily. We are having some maintenance difficulties so we have to shut down the system for a while. System should start up after thirty minutes." he said in the speaker with a british accent.

"What's with the accent?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Just something to brighten the peoples day." Elmer smiled. "Bubbles, prepare your night vision! Turning off communications... Turning off cameras... Turning off chargers for weapons... Turning off alarms... Once I turn it back on, I'll released all of the prisoners which would give us approximately five minutes before the guards come down here to see what's up, an hour before people on the outside get suspicious and twenty-five minutes or less if someone reports this to Him and has him send one of his minions to check this out. After I shut this place down, I'll be in control but-"

"Just hack into the system already. I want some action!" Mitch whined.

"...Right. Hold onto your butts! We're going into darkness in five... four... three... two...one!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Sound of the shadows

All the lights were off and during the first couple of minutes the only thing that girls could hear was the sound of their own breaths and heartbeats. The power puff girls and the rowdy ruff boys turned on their night visions and began to move. Bubbles pulled Boomer by the arm and they waited on the ceiling for anyone who would come by.

"I want you to know that I hate you, Boomer." Bubbles said. She heard him sigh as a sign of replying that he knew. "Then you must know that in this war we will kill anyone who opposes us, correct?" she heard him stiffen up a bit. "Once this war is over, things will never be the same anymore. Of course, people will go back being happy citizens and I suppose I will actually go to school. I wonder if crime would ever stirred then... If so, I wonder if we will kill them or throw them in jail like the good old days. But then... the prison would be empty and the police won't have jobs will they?" she asked while accepting his silence. "When this war ends... I will kill you, Boomer. Whether you are really on our side or not, I will kill you." she glanced over at him and saw him biting his lower lip. "Scares you doesn't it? You are the weakest and you know it, don't you? That's the difference between us. Our siblings may be smarter or stronger than us... But when it comes down to just us, I don't hold back unlike you. And you know what the best part of this conversation is? You're too much of a coward to say anything to anyone! So every day that we make progress to over throw Him... Each day that brings us closer to the end... Deep in that puny and pathetic brain of yours, you'll know your life will also come to an end." she laughed. Boomer was trying his best not to shake in front of her because that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to break, to cry and beg for his life. He's been dealing with Brat for all these years... So Bubbles words should not bother him. But they do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom was flying through the halls and avoided running into the guards.

"This is going to take forever getting to that fat bastard..." Brick mumbled. "By the time we get there, he will be ready for us." he growled.

"But if we fly too fast, surely the guards will notice. And we can't risk getting into conflict just yet." Blossom whispered.

"True... But you're supposedly the smart one. So think of a plan or something that will be useful in this situation."

"Hmm... Well, maybe we can go through the ceilings." she said while looking up.

"And what? Have the place collapsing on us?"

"Not if we do it fast and at the right angle."

"Huh?"

"Ever heard of a game called Jenga?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember you have to slide one block out so the rest won't collapse?"

"You want us to fly through the ceiling at a certain spot so it won't all come crumbling down?"

"Correct! Now let's see... Use your X-ray vision and pin point a place where we can break through."

"What? Why not you?"

"Someones gotta keep watch in case a guard comes by."

"And you trust me to find the coordinates for our breakthrough? Look, I may be the leader of the rowdy ruff boys, but I'm not exactly an egg head."

"And you call me stupid..." she groaned. "Ok, when building a place like this, architects never make it perfect. There's always a flaw. So look for some cracks and we will be fine." she explained.

"Fine. But you better not let me run into a wall." he sighed.

"You have my word." she smirked. Brick floated around while looking up at the ceiling.

"Found three in a sort of hundred twenty degree angle. Let's go!" he said while flying up and crashing through them with Blossom behind him. "Found- ugh! ah! Gross!" he yelled.

"Shh!" she hushed while flying over to cover his mouth. "Do you want us to be found out?" she asked. "What's your problem?" she whispered when he removed her hand.

"I found the wrong kind of crack when looking up at where the fat man was." he sighed while rubbing his eyes. "I think my eyes are bleeding." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Focus! We have a mission, Brick!" she shook him.

"Alright already." he said. "There's two over here in a seventyish eightyish angle." he showed her. "I can't find the last one."

"Are you sure?" she flew in front of him.

"If you wanna look for it then be my guest." he frowned while looking away quickly. He changed his vision back to night vision so he wouldn't get in trouble for looking at Blossom. "But I'm just going to crash through it since it's only one floor." he said as he flew up.

"Wait a minute! Listen!" she flew through the ceiling after Brick.

* * *

During that time, Butch and Buttercup were already freeing some of the prisoners manually. The heroes thanked them but could barely move due to starvation, torture and endless amount of nightmares. They met Jomo Momo who help guide the other heroes further down so they can try and open a vault door.

"Tsk! Now how are we going to over throw Him with all these heroes being in bad shape." Buttercup groaned.

"I'm sure your team has a plan for that. In time, I'm sure they'll recover and go back to their own cities and to save them. That way, Him won't have a place to go back to when we beat him." Butch said while freeing someone.

"It's kind of weird hearing you saying that." she frowned.

"It's not like... we care about each other." he said with his voice lowering down. "Anyways, we better hurry. I know for a fact that the guards heard us and our siblings crashing though the ceilings."

"Yeah. I guess." she said. The power came back on and all the doors were automatically opened and the prisoners on the upper levels stepped out and cheered. Some guards were already heading their way to take care of them, while others were heading to the control room or to warn the Warden. "Crap! Protect the prisoners and make sure none of the guards get to the Warden!" Buttercup yelled.

* * *

Bubbles was knocking the hundreds of guards out left and right with Boomer occasionally stepping in.

"How long do we have left four eyes?" Mitch asked while shooting some men at the door.

"Well if you had let me finish earlier then you would've known wouldn't you?" Elmer snapped.

"Guys, this really isn't the time to fight each other." Mike warned while throwing a guy over his shoulder. Someone came up behind Mike pinned his arms up. "Could use some help!"

"I gotcha buddy!" Harry smiled while swinging a huge wrench and struck the guy down.

"Thanks."

"You know, I wouldn't mind knowing how much time we got left until we're in control." Harry called out over his shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't mind not having all you bastards riding my ass as I work!" Elmer spit.

"I wouldn't mind all of you shutting the fuck up and fight!" Robin yelled. "Elmer, you better tell me the time before I shoot you myself!"

"You would be doing my a favor..." Elmer muttered.

"Elmer!"

"Alright! We have five more minutes! Think you all can handle that much time fighting without bitching to me?" Elmer asked.

"Sounds perfect!" Mitch smirked. "You hear that Bubbles? Five more minutes until it is a party!"

"I thought we were already having a party!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, but things are just getting too crowded. Not really my type of party."

"This party doesn't even have cake!" Mike said while kicking someone into another.

"Don't talk about food! You'll make me hungry!" Harry whined.

"Then eat this!" Robin said while tossing a guard over. Harry swung his wrench and cracked the guards skull open.

"Yummy!" Harry laughed.

"Ok you party animals, we're in control in three...two...one!" Elmer said. "Unless someone is a genius and knows me, no one can hack into this system. Hm? Well, I'll be... Looks like Buttercup and Blossom could use some help. Boomer, can you lead us to the cells? Bubbles will guard our rears as we walk down." Elmer said while standing up. Boomer nodded his head and showed them the way.

* * *

"Things aren't looking too good..." Butch said while tossing a guard to the side.

"What are you talking about? We're doing good. Outnumbered, but good." Buttercup said while tossing a few men in a cell.

"Not that..." he whispered while covering his face. "I'm gonna loose it if we don't hurry."

"What are you...?"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But tall, dark and green over there doesn't seem so." she said pointing over her shoulder. Boomer flew by Butch and checked his pockets. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"No time to figure out, we've got to help the heroes and our friends!" Bubbles said while flying down.

"Right. Throw all the baddies in the cells and protect the goodies." Buttercup warned the group.

* * *

"I was wonderin' when y'all would get up here." the Warden said while smoking a cigar.

"You knew?" Blossom asked.

"Darling I knew even before them boys knew! Radom citizens coming to the prison claiming they have caught the last of the rebellious youth? Please! I did my homework and you would have to have them unconscious or dead to bring them to me. When you came up to the door, I noticed there weren't even a scratch on them nor you. Only way for that to happen is if you were going to conquer my prison. But what surprises me is that the boys are helping you." he laughed. "Wait till I tell ya daddy, Brick. You, your brothers and your lil friends will all stay here under my control."

"I don't think so!" Blossom growled with Brick taking a step back.

"Lil lady... You wanted to come into my prison, and well here you are! But there's a thing you should know... Once you've entered my prison, there's no way in hell you're getting out." he stood up as he let out a big puff of smoke.

"We'll just see about that, won't we-" she started but was cut off as something struck the top of her head. She fell face first to the ground, scrapping her chin and bitting her tongue.

"Oh my bad! Weren't you done?" Warden snickered. "Please continue." he said as he stepped on her head. Even if his foot wasn't over her head, she couldn't speak. She bit her tongue real badly and blood was oozing from her lips. "Looks like you've gotten nothing else to say. Then let me give you my reply. "I'll. Be. Damn. If. You. Fucking. Brats. Think. You. Can. Beat. Me. And. My. Prison." he said as he started stomping her head. How could she not even see him coming? The Warden definitely moves faster than she predicted. It was a mistake to underestimate him. A mistake she will never make again. Before the Warden stomped on her again, Blossom grabbed his ankle and squeezed it tightly. "Ouch!" he gritted his teeth. Blossom picked herself up with the Warden still in her hand and glared at him with blood rolling down her face and making her bangs stick to her forehead.

"That's enough, fat ass. You've had you're fun. Now it's my turn." she growled right before she threw him into a wall. If he wasn't fat, the impact would've broken a rib or so. "Thanks for the help by the way." she glanced over at Brick who was going through the Wardens desk.

"I was wondering when you would stop holding back." he said without looking back at her.

"(Cough Cough) That was quite a throw, lil lady." the Warden wheezed as he picked himself from the crumbling wall. "It seems I have underestimated you."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." she glared. If she focused and time it right, she could calculate his movements and speed. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to use so much energy to beat him nor force herself to... Do the unthinkable. Blossom breathed in and waited for the Warden to come at her. If she times it right, maybe she can freeze him.

"Do you mind telling me who you might be, lil lady?" the Warden squinted his eyes. "You look kind of familiar."

"She should. She's the stupid leader of the power puff girls." Brick smirked.

"Brick!" she exclaimed while looking over her shoulder.

"The...powerpuff girls?" he asked wide eyed.

"That's right." Brick looked back. "They came back to save the world."

"Brick! Shut up!" she yelled. "(Gasp) Crap!" Blossom almost forgot that the Warden could attack any moment. The Warden was already charging at them full speed. Luckily, Blossom used her ice breath before he could touch her. He was only one point three centimeters away... She didn't completely freeze him, but enough for him to stop moving.

"It's...cold!" the Warden shivered.

"Brick what the fresh hell were you thinking?" Blossom turned back around and yelled. Brick tucked some papers under his arms and was using his x-ray vision to look down. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" she readied herself.

"Pipe down would ya?!" he yelled back. "I just needed a few things. Besides, you handled him just fine by yourself." he sighed. "Ah! Found a perfect spot!" he smiled as he switched to laser eyes and marked an 'x' in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's bring this party to your friends." he chuckled as he picked up the Warden and hovered over the 'x'.

"I'm. Cold. Let. Me. Go." the Warden shivered.

"As you wish." Brick said. He slammed the Warden down to the ground with all his might. With the weight of the Warden, the gravitational pull of the earth, and the strength Brick used; the Warden crashed all the way down to the bottom floor where everyone was. "If you're really going to kill someone, Blossom. Try not holding back." he gazed down at her.

"..."

"Anyways, let's go down and see if the fat ass squashed anybody." he glanced away while flying down. Blossom followed him down and they were surprise to see the battlefield. Butch was on the side shaking while Boomer defended him. The underground revolution was defending as many heroes as they could with the help of Buttercup. Bubbles looked like she was enjoying herself...too much. "Hey Boomer! The fuck is wrong with Butch?" he asked. Boomer gave his brother a sort of pleading glance. "Shit! He doesn't have it on him does he?" he asked. Boomer shook his head. "SHIT! Just fucking great!" he yelled as he flew down to help his brother.

"Hey! What are you-?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom! You're ok!" Bubbles smiled with blood splattered on her face. "I'm so happy."

"Bubbles are you ok? There's blood!"

"Oh! It's not my blood! It's theirs."

"What? Bubbles! We're not suppose to kill them!" Blossom shrieked.

"Then I'm guessing the blood on your face is yours..." she frowned.

"Well...yeah."

"Hm... Who was it?" she glared. "Was it Brick?"

"No... it was the Warden."

"And Brick didn't help?"

"He was...occupied with other things."

"I see..."

"Hey! Leader girl! Get over here! Things are getting out of hand!" Buttercup yelled.

"(Groans)... So...the power puff girls have returned huh? And the rowdy ruff boys are helping them and the underground revolution... Heh heh heh hahahahahaha!" the Warden laughed manically as he rolled over and got up.

"I'm surprise that fat bastard can even get up..." Buttercup muttered.

"Interesting. Very interesting... heh heh heh. Now it's my turn. Roger!" he called out to one of his guards.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Go get Bessey! I'm gonna have to get her dirty!" the Warden smirked. The guard nodded and ran off.

"Mpf! Aw, man! I think I puked in my mouth a little." Mitch shivered.

"Elmer! What does he mean by Bessey?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, missy." he winked.

"Now I think I'm gonna puke." Robin frowned. The guard came back with a small box and gave it to the Warden.

"Pft! You call that pathetic thing a weapon?" Elmer scoffed. The Warden pressed a bottom and the box transformed into a flame thrower suit.

"Oh."

"You just had to ask." Harry sighed.

"Blossom, take that thing out with your ice breath and keep the Warden busy. We'll take care of the guards and the heroes." Mike shouted.

"Roger!" Blossom saluted.

"Mike... There's too many of them! You have to use it!" Robin warned as they were shooting back to back.

"But what if I can't control it? I don't want to make the same mistake again!" he warned.

"That was years ago! Do it!"

"But-"

"For the love of all gruesome and horror! Do it dude!" Mitch yelled.

"(Sighs)...Ok." Mike said as he lowered his gun and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Mike. We've got your back." Robin whispered.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Now... imagine something big." she said. Mike eyes shot open and all of a sudden, groups of the soldiers were being balled up together and thrown into the cells.

"What the fuck?" Brick asked while glancing over.

"We don't call him Imaginary Mike for nothing. Whatever he comes up in his mind, comes to life invisible." Robin smiled.

"Why couldn't I do something like that?" Mitch pouted while punching a guy in the face.

"That's because you were always a brat!" Harry snickered as Elmer tossed him a guard.

"He still is." Elmer smirked. Blossom was trying to freeze the Warden, but his flames were too powerful and melted her ice. THe heat was unbearable for her and she couldn't get close enough to him. Bubbles flew by her and used her sonic scream to shatter the suit. But it was futile...

"Specially made. The Oppressor made this so no sound could break it down, no ice can cool it off, and no one can get close to me!" he tapped his suit and laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Brick asked as he flew down.

"Decided to join the fight?" Blossom raised a brow.

"I was dealing with important family matters. Give me a break. But no worries." he glanced up and saw Butch and Boomer helping Buttercup and the underground revolution. "We're good now. But anyways, looks like you ladies need a hand." he smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"We can't get close to him."

"You can't. I can." he said before charging towards the Warden.

"Wait!"

"You think you can handle this heat?" the Warden smiled. "What the?" he widened his eyes when he realized how close Brick was getting. Warden use his flame throwers on full blast. "How?"

"Fool! Flames can't harm me."

"What?!"

"Out of all the years you've known me... You should've did you're homework, lard ass! No matter how hot it gets, I will never get burned. I can touch it, use it and heck I can even eat it!" he laughed. "Now watch and learn, ladies. This is how you get rid of someone." he said as he looked over his shoulders.

"Never thought I would ever fight you, brat!" he growled.

"Oops!" Brick said as he charged towards him. Shocked, Blossom could do nothing but gaze in awe as Brick swung violently at the man. He eventually broke the suit and tossed the Warden to her feet. "You wanna have fun too? Or would you rather have me do the job?" he asked.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" he frowned. Bubbles glanced over at her sister and saw how pale she got and how much she started to shake. After eleven years, Blossom has gotten weak.

"She won't do it. She's too weak to do something sinister such as killing off a pathetic fat man. She's a sorry excuse for a hero." Bubble said while glaring at her. Blossom turned to her sister and slapped her. She crossed the line. No... she was ten thousand miles over the line. Even though Bubbles has changed, she has no right to ever insult her like that.

"That's enough!" Blossom raised her voice. "I can understand you've been through a lot and that you feel the need to take all of you're frustration out on our enemies in this war, but never again will you ever take it out on those who are on your side!" Blossom glared with fire in her eyes. Bubbles glared back and spit in her face.

"You didn't have to hit me... I was just stating the truth." she smirked. Blossom anger boiled and she balled up her fists. Bubbles glanced away because she has never seen her sister so angry before. Not even in battle. Blossom was always the level headed leader. The one who didn't start the fights and the one who tried to be the peacemaker. Bubbles knew she was in the wrong... but she just can't control herself anymore. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Blossoms flame cooled and smiled. However, her smiled went away when Warden grabbed Bubbles ankle. Blossom quickly kicked him away from her sister and Brick dragged him back.

"Since you like flames so much. Let me show you what really happens when you play with fire." Brick frowned. He tossed the man in the center of the floor and demonstrated his flame tornado. Where Brick, himself, is on fire and he swirls around his opponent, creating a tornado. Thus, having the Warden consumed by the flames and burned alive. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard the Warden screaming in pain and horror. When Brick was done, the Warden was nothing but ashes. "Oops. Guess I overcooked him." he shrugged.

The remaining guards dropped their weapons, raised their hands in the air and surrendered. The underground revolution had won. The heroes cheered and were overcome by joy. Boomer, who loved the warm feeling, tried to join in by giving Butch a brotherly hug. He extended his arms out but Butch glared and him and said: "No." which Boomer dropped his arms and frowned. The heroes who were trying to open the vault fell to their knees and weeped. Jomo put his hand on one of their shoulders and sighed. He called the young heroes over and asked for them to open the vault. They would do it themselves if they all weren't so weak at the moment. The giant humanoid monster soon turned visible but quickly bursted into dust. Mike sighed in relief that his creation went away.

"Mike." Robin said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Contact Lady Red and tell her we're in and we're in control. Oh! And bring some first aid kits."

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he ran off.

"Harry, Elmer, Bubbles and uh...Boomer. Go cook something for these heroes. Buttercup, Butch, Mitch and I will have to take the guards clothes and put it on the heroes as disguises when someone from the outside checks in. Blossom and um... Brick, you two go open the vault and see what's inside." Robin instructed. Though some of them hated the idea to be working with an old enemy, everyone obeyed and did what they were told.

"You really came through for us, Brick. You and your brothers really helped out. Though I don't want to admit it, we couldn't have won without your help. But that doesn't mean I completely trust you yet! Just so you know!" Blossom blushed while helping him open the vault.

"Oh no..." Brick muttered.

"What?"

"I remember now... This vault is where they keep Her."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah..." he sighed. When they opened the vault, Brick quickly covered Blossoms eyes.

"What the? Hey! Brick, you know I can just use my x-ray vision." she smirked.

"Trust me. You don't want to." he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Just then, a horrible stench crawled through her nostrils. She knows the smell because she remembered those summer days where the professor would take the girls for a drive and they would sometimes come across road kill which always made Bubbles cried. The smell of old blood, the sound of someone wheezing loudly for air and the silence everyone gave behind her. Without looking, without using her powers to look... Blossom knew the sight was unforgivably horrible.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shame on me for missing all those days! Shame shame shame! But then again, I was busy with other stuff... However, I only have six more days of summer classes! I know I was suppose to have more but because its summer, last week was the fourth of July week and well... stuff happens._

Chapter six: The power within

Blossom heard the sound of Jomo sobbing and muttering: "Forgive me. I couldn't protect you... Forgive me O holy angel." Blossom didn't want to look, but she was curious and wanted to at the same time.

"Rise... my soldier of justice. It is... not your fault...(cough)...that I am in this...condition." the angel wheezed. "In time...I will heal."

"Is there anything we can do for you to aid you?" Brick asked with guilt in his tone. The angel shifted her eyes towards him. She did not fear nor hate him. She cracked a soft smile and inhale some air, though it was painful.

"I see...you have changed, young man... Though it is questioning as to why... I am (cough)...relieved to see you...on our side... As for... aiding me... Please... find my children and (cough cough cough)...give me pure holy water..." she said.

"Please! Save your strength!" Jomo said while kneeling down by her side.

"Her children?" Blossom asked while tugging on Bricks sleeve.

"Our alternate dimensional selves." he whispered before taking his hand off of her and walking away. "Come on, we gotta talk to your friends."

"R-right..." she said following him. While walking, she glanced back and saw the angel. Her white wings have been plucked, clipped and were stained with blood. Her long white and blonde hair was messy, her skin was pale, wrinkled, covered in bruises, scars and dried blood. She was frighteningly skinny... As if she was a victim of the Holocaust. Her eyes were silver and gave off warmth to those who gaze upon angel, tried to lift her arm and wave at Blossom but Jomo waved it for her slowly. She looked she weak... Tears were forming in Blossom eyes and she quickly followed Brick to Robin. "What happened to her?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"Our father, was teaching us how to torture an angel. How to destroy hope for others... What evil taste like and what darkness feels like with blood staining our eyes." Brick said without glancing back. "That day... something triggered in me and my brothers. I don't know exactly what, but it affected the three of us in different ways. So..." he paused and glanced back. "You and your sisters weren't the only ones that changed these past few years." Blossom knew he was right. There was something different about the boys that she couldn't figure out. Was it because they weren't little boys? Was it because they were helping? She couldn't tell. All she knew was the fact something deep had changed them and she was sure just asking wasn't going to give her the answers.

When the two finally caught up with Robin, all the guards were force to give their measurements and switch clothes with the heroes. Those who tried to give trouble, answered to prisoner uniforms were white with a orange 'X' on their backs. The guards uniforms were grey with a violet circle on their chests.

"Come on! Keep it moving!" Mitch yelled while waving a gun around.

"Put that thing away before you shoot your other eye out." Robin sighed as Buttercup snickered at Mitch for being scolded. "Oh! Blossom and...you." she forcefully smiled. "What was in the vault?"

"Tsk! That's a bit rude..." Brick muttered.

"It was... an angel." Blossom explained. She told Robin everything she learned about the angel and the fact that the demon tortured her.

"I see... so she wants us to find the alternate dimensional Rowdyruff boys and give her holy water."

"I know a place to get the holy water." Buttercup said. "I will have to go alone though."

"Wait a minute! Why do you have to go alone?" Blossom raised her brow.

"I'm forbidden to tell anyone or to show outsiders."

"It's a monk thing." Mitch said while resting his arm on her shoulder. "Right?"

"You're catching on." Buttercup smirked.

"That's great and all, but we still need to find her children." Robin said while pointing a guard to a cell.

"I can help with that. But my brothers and I won't help with the operation this time." Brick said while showing the papers he got from the Wardens office.

"What's that?" Blossom blinked.

"I was curious as to why I couldn't sense their powers here when I could easily sense yours... So while you kept the fat man busy, I was doing some research. Turns out that Princess Morebucks has them and using them as her boy toys." Butch shivered in disgust. "I know."

"And you can't help out why?" Mitch squinted his eyes.

"Because she's friends with the Powerpunk girls and it's too much of a high risk for you guys to be caught helping us. Am I correct?" Blossom asked. Brick nodded. "If you guys are found out, then we will be found out and we're not even close to hold on our own yet."

"So the plan is to give the angel holy water and save her children from Princess?" Buttercup asked just to make things clear.

"That sounds about right." Blossom nodded.

"And during that time, some of us will have to stay here in order to help these guys out."

"Right."

"...Since she's an angel, will she bring Bunny back?"

"I hope so."

"Whose Bunny?" everyone asked.

"Don't worry about it." the sisters sighed.

"She was a former member of the Powerpuff girls. She tragically died due to being unstablized." a seductive voice said.

"Who?" Blossom asked but immediately smiled when she saw the red headed woman. The tall, busty, curly red headed woman, with tanned skin, a seductive voice, and wore a red dress.

"Ms. Bellum!" The sisters smiled.

"It's good to see you, Lady Red." Robin smirked.

"Huh? Wait, so you're Lady Red?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes."

"Should've seen that one coming." Buttercup face palmed.

"What are you doing here? I mean, how are you? I mean..." Blossom started.

"Sheesh! Breathe woman!" Brick frowned.

"It's good to see you again and... I have so many questions."

"I can understand." Ms. Bellum softly laughed. "It's good to see you too and your new friends." she shifted her green eyes at the boys. Only Mitch, the guards that were passing by and a few heroes were drooling at the sexy woman. Buttercup quickly chased all of them off.

"Ms. Bellum, I mean... Lady Red will be in charge of the place while the rest of us are off doing missions." Robin explained. "She is also a valued member of the underground for giving out information. Speaking of which, what news do you have for us?"

"Well since you're heading to fight Princess, you should know out of all the places in her mansion, the garden is the least guarded but also the most deadliest. During the girls absence, she has gathered a variety of plants that can poison you or eat you. She also hired Mojo Jojo to give her powers again. But she still wears a golden suit to protect her from being zapped by any anti-chemical X rays. She has anti-chemical X in her armored suit if she feels threatened by the boys or anyone whose powered by chemical X. The only time she doesn't have her suit on is when she's sleeping or when she's in the bathroom. So you have to sneak in and take her out then. But be careful when you enter her mansion, like here, there's a lot of cameras and a lot of guards."

"We'll be careful."

"Oh! And girls?"

"Yes?" Blossom asked with Buttercup looking back after strangling Mitch.

"Welcome back."


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

_I'm not going to write this in story form. This is just a theory I thought of just now. But first let me explain, how I came up with it. First of all in the power puff girls show, we had never seen Princess's mother. All we see if Princess being a brat and her daddy (face is not shown) gives her whatever the spoiled rich kid wants. Not because she lies to him all the time, not just because she's a daddy's girl, or he's too busy to pay her any real attention. No! The reason is because Princess is a spitting image of her mother who died from a rare and incurable disease. All the money in the world to buy the best doctors, the best tools, and stuff... It was still not enough for Mr. Morebucks to save his wife's life. So he gives his daughter everything she wants, without question because he wants her to be happy at all times. You think he would be overprotective right? Well, he's a busy man trying to figure out what caused the disease and how to cure it before his daughter shows any symptoms. You think he would be concern over something more than that? He is. Which is why he happily bought Princess an indestructible suit that can always protect her, had professional coaches train her to defend herself without the suit, and even thanked (and paid) Mojo Jojo for giving her super powers. Since she never knew her mother and her father refuses to be remarried, Princess greed is caused by the lack of having a mother. As obvious as that is, it still doesn't excuse Princess for being an evil child. I'm asking YOU to vote how she would be killed off. (Of course she dies...) She could:_

_1) Is beaten by the power puff girls_

_2) Is killed by her own plants_

_3) Runs away and is actually killed later in the story_

_4) Father locks her up because he is fed up with her behavior finally_

_5) She actually develops the rare disease and surrenders to her nemeses before the fight even starts_

_6) Suit malfunction_

_I'm going to do this every time I write a filler/flash back on one of the villains. I tell you their backgrounds and you guys get to vote what happens to them. Let me know what you guys think of it, I'll stop if you don't like voting. If no one votes, then I will pick at random and write it._


	9. Chapter 8

_I have NOT been going by my schedule at all lately... lol Guess it's all in the mood and lately I've been feeling annoyed or blah. Anyways, I heard your votes and you'll get what you want. Very interesting you guys and I admit I had to think of a good way to write it. Ah-hem! Let's get back to the enjoyable story you all love so much!_

Chapter 8: Confiscate Isolation

Buttercup grabbed a black hood and was running in the back alleys of the city. She knew if she flew, it would create a stir amongst the citizens and others who are against the side of good. As much as she loved fighting... she couldn't. Not just because there was too many enemies at the moment, but because something inside her... Her other self was too dangerous and she can barely control it. She clenched her teeth... It's hungry again. She shifted her eyes around the area, leaned her back against a wall nearby, closed her eyes and breathed. She have to control it. No, she have to get rid of it. No matter how much stronger it makes her, it's dangerous and not worth it.

"What's in the bag little girl?" a mans voiced asked. Buttercup shot her eyes opened and looked around the corner.

"Thugs..." she muttered.

"I said what's in the bag?" the man asked again by snatching a little girls bag away. When she reached for it, he kicked her back. Two thugs were harassing a little girl with her grandfather wheezing on the ground. One of the thugs, had his foot on the old mans head and was laughing as the little girl began to cry.

"Please! Give it back! My grandfather needs his medicine! Take whatever you want just please give us the medicine!" she begged.

"Take whatever we want? Well I want the old mans medicine!" the guy with the bag snickered. "And everything else inside!"

"If you be a good little girl, we might consider giving it back though." his friend drooled while kicking the old man; sending him rolling by a dumpster.

"That's enough you sorry excuse of a man." Buttercup called out as she stepped forward.

"Huh? Who is this chick?" One of them asked.

"Dunno. But I think she's calling you out man." his friend spat.

"Huh? What the hell do you want? This is our turf! No place for little girls like you! Get lost unless you would like to join her." the guy said while swinging a knife around.

"Pft! Wow! So tiny." Buttercup smirked. "But I'm sure you head that line plenty of times, right?"

"You-" he frowned. Before he could charge, before he could even think about what he wanted to do next, the man was snatched up by two black hands that sucked him further back in the shadowy part of the alley.

"Scott!" his friend yelled. The little girl went over by her grandfather to make sure he was ok. Buttercup glared at her next target.

"The bag please." she said with her hand extended. The man tossed her the bag and dashed away. "Where do you think you're going?" she frowned. Another pair of shadowy hands grabbed the man by the ankles and dragged him away. "Disgusting men..." she sighed.

"Um..." the little girl gazed upon the black and green hero.

"Here." Buttercup tossed her the bag so her grandfather could get the medicine. "Word of advice, kid. Don't ever take the back alleys. You never know what type of freaks you'll run into." Buttercup said coldly while remembering when she first met the gang green gang and Mojo Jojo in a alley.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Just be glad I saw them before I saw you." she glared before she left. It pains her to say that, but it was the truth. If she saw the little girl first. Then her life would've been taken away instead.

Buttercup pressed on until she was safely out of the city and finally could fly. She flew back to the mountains, not far from the monks palace, passed the hot springs, into a hidden cave and there it was. A lake of pure holy water. Untouched by the hands of man and demons. As tempting as it was to bathe herself in it, she knew it would not work because it is not a curse she has... No, it is a contract. Buttercup pulled out an empty water bottle and filled it with holy water. She got what she needed and now she has to return to the angel. With it, the angel would not only be healed, but she could quickly recover the rest of the heroes and revive Bunny. She only hoped her sisters weren't having any trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles and Harry were sneaking around the entrance of the Morebucks mansion. Since they were going through the Garden, the girls needed someone whose familiar with nature. Harry pulled out a small communicator that had Elmer on the other line.

"Tell me again, why you are sitting this one out Elmer?" whispered Harry.

"Because I have to help babysit not only the so called heroes here... But I'm keeping an eye on the Rowdyruff boys. They may have helped us overthrow the warden and his minions but I still don't trust them. They could easily lead us on and set up a trap when we least suspect it." Elmer coughed.

"Don't give them too much credit. I don't think they are capable of coming up with a plan like that. Let alone have the brains to go against us Elmer." Blossom sighed.

"True. But someone could be the one pulling the strings. Their fathers are Him and Mojo Jojo, Blossom. They could have them or someone else telling them what exactly what to do, report back and have this place bugged. Never underestimate the enemy, even if they call a small truce." Elmer coughed again.

"You sound like you're catching a cold." Bubbles blinked.

"I'm fine, thanks. As soon as Buttercup gets back here with some holy water, Her should start the cleansing. Anyways, when you guys get inside, call me back and I'll help you as much as I can. Elmer out."

"Blossom..." Bubbles whispered while putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yes?" she looked back.

"You do realize what we have to do, right? You can't hold back anymore. If you do, not only will it put your life in danger, but others around you as well. It will be troublesome if you are not prepared to take a life, Blossom. We might even loose the war because of it. We need your strength and we need you to give everything you've got. Don't hold back."

"...Yes. I understand." Blossom glanced away. Throughout all her life, she knew the difference between right and wrong, good and evil and the difference between being a monster and being human. Now she questions herself. Is taking a life the right thing to do? Even if the life she takes is evil and will be good for humanity? Can she call herself human after staining her hands with blood? Blood on her hands... Blossom quickly covered her mouth and started to tremble. No, not now. She still hasn't completed the mission yet. She has to keep it together, for the sake of everyone else. Blossom took a deep breath and followed Harry into the garden. Bubbles, who was right behind her, took notice of her sisters well being. Ever since she met up with Blossom again, Bubbles has noticed moments when her sister, the strong leader, looked fragile. Maybe it was her imagination, or the fact that her sister isn't use to doing dirty deeds like her but Bubbles couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That Blossom was hiding something. Harry opened a jar that smelled really badly.

"Oh gross! What is that?" Blossom shrieked as she covered her nose.

"Fertilizer. If we come across any plant that gives us trouble, throw this to the side. Plants love fertilizers because it makes them grow." Harry explained.

"Yes, because we want the dangerous plants to grow."

"Look, it's better than nothing." he pouted as he put the lid back on. "I rather keep moving on than to stop and fight every plant that we come across. Could take forever, or have our cover blown due to the commotion" he warned. "But anyways, let's go." he said while motioning his hand for them to follow. The three teens quietly moved in the huge garden with a few plants turning their vines and branches towards them. They came across a few dead mice, birds and squirrels that were hanging from a thorny vine, or were being eaten and digested. Blossom had to cover Bubbles eyes, hold her back and calm her down sometimes. For she knew the animals... They were friends with the girls pet squirrel, Bullet. Bubbles only prayed that she would not have to come across the scene of Bullet being consumed or better yet, still alive somewhere else. Behind them, the group heard a few rumbles in the distant.

"Harry?" Blossom glanced at him.

"Yeah... I've noticed too. The plants are moving on their own. Trying to confuse us and get us lost." he stared out in the distance. "However, I'm with you two. So you don't need to worry about getting lost." Harry bent down and sniffed some dirt. "Hmmm... " he pressed his ear against the soil as the girls waited patiently behind him. "Uh-huh... interesting..." he muttered.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"There's a lake just ahead of here and right by it is a guard. We follow him-"

"We find our way inside the mansion!"

"Right. But let's fly quietly."

"Fly? Why?"

"So he won't hear us. If we travel by foot, chances are he'll hear us stepping on a twig. Besides look in front of us."

"... I don't see anything but an opening."

"Exactly. The plants are leading us somewhere dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"An open area in a garden like this?" Harry picked up and small stone and tossed it in front of them. The rock sank and the girls gasped. "Just as I thought. Sinking sand." he squinted his eyes.

"How do you do that?" Blossom asked.

"It's MY superpower." he winked. The girls groaned. Just when they thought he was cool, he went and said something lame. Bubbles picked Harry up and carried him as they flew through the garden without uttering a single word. They followed the guard to the mansion and managed to snuck inside without being seen. Bubbles sat Harry down and he pulled out his communicator to contact Elmer.

"Elmer here, what's your status?"

"We're inside the mansion. No signs of cameras where we're at right now but you better hurry up and tell us the plan before someone comes by." Harry said.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll help Blossom to the control room while you and Bubbles look for the boys. It'll take some time so if either one of us comes across Princess first, we should drug Princess drink or food so it'll put her to sleep and buy us some more time. When we regroup, we should have more than enough time to bring Princess down without having to kill her guards."

"Understood. Ok team, let's go." Harry said as he handed Blossom the communicator.

"How exactly are we going to drug Princess? We don't have anything." Bubbles noted.

"You don't. I do. Here." he said as he handed Blossom and Bubbles a small plastic bag with some tiny pills in them. "This should knock anyone out if consumed."

"Nice. But how are we going to get close to the Princess?" Blossom asked.

"Let Bubbles and I worry about that. You go find the control room. You should be able to find all the weak points in the building and dig up some information on her alliances." Harry pointed. Blossom nodded and went ahead of them, looking for the control room. "Ok... Now all we have to do is-"

"Stop right there!" yelled a man. The two teens turned around wide eyed.

* * *

Back at the prison, Buttercup just came in with the holy water and had Mike escort her to where Her was resting. She was laying on a single bed with the sheets covering her body and with Jomo by her side waiting and praying. After Buttercup knocked on the wall, Jomo opened his tired eyes and smiled softly.

"You are back. Did you find the holy water?"

"Yeah I got the water, monkey." she groaned. Though she knows he is on her side and is not from her world, Buttercup still has the urge to punch him in the face. He just looked to much like Mojo Jojo. However, with much will power, she held back. She sighed and asked for a cup. She poured the holy water in a cup and Jomo lifted Her head and slowly poured it in her mouth. "How long will it take for her to recover?"

"Who knows. I've never seen her in this condition before so I wouldn't know. Hopefully, she recovers by the end of the week." Jomo said.

"Well... I'm going to put the water right next to her bed so be careful with it. Don't get any funny ideas with the Holy water..." Buttercup frowned.

"You need not to worry about it. My only concern as of right now is this angel's condition. So do not think of me as a fool, Buttercup." he said monotony.

"Then it's in good hands." she said as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait." he said with Buttercup pausing only three steps away from the door.

"What is it, monkey?" she said without turning back around.

"I wish to ask you a question. A personal question."

"Yeah?"

"Where were you and your sisters all this time?"

"I don't know about my sisters. So much time has passed and now it feels as if we are strangers to each other. Though I can easily tell they've been through somethings and are hiding what those things are, it is not any of my business. I am the last person to pressure them into talking. When they want to speak, they will. I just only hope it's not something that will affect the war we are starting with Him."

"And you?" he asked as he poured more water in the cup.

"...Let's just say, I've been through hell." she smirked. Jomo glanced back at her and frowned.

"Does it affect the war?"

"In a good way it does."

"Is there a catch?"

"There's always a catch to something Jomo. So spare me the concern and upcoming lecture." she glared at him.

"Very well... I will leave it at that then." he sighed. "I have another personal question. What happened to you girls on that day?" he asked as he sat the cup down and turned around to face Buttercup.

* * *

"Stop right there you two! What are you doing here?" asked a servant. Sweat rolled down Harry's neck as he tried to come up with something.

"W-we... we uh..." he stuttered.

"What are you doing out of uniform? This is no time to chit chat! You know Princess doesn't like lazy servants. She'll have your heads if you are caught by her!" the servant said. "Come now, we must prepare lunch for Princess and her friends... Ah-hem!" the servant said as a shiver ran up her spine from mentioning the last part. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you two before. Are you new?" she asked.

"W-we...we uh..." Harry blinked.

"Yes! We just started today actually but got lost." Bubbles cut in.

"Oh well that explains everything. Follow me and I will show you where you need to be and while we're at it, get you two in uniform." she smiled.

"Thanks." Bubbles smiled as she grabbed Harry who was still dumbfounded and followed the servant. The servant put Bubbles and Harry in a maid and butler uniform and gave them the food to be served to Princess. She gave them directions to the room and a map just in case they get lost again.

"Hello? I'm waiting!" Princess yelled from a speaker.

"Ugh... she sounds more bratty than before." Harry muttered.

"You two better hurry." the servant said. As the two teens walked down the halls and up the stairs, they both thought of the same thing. 'This is too easy.' Was a trap waiting for them? Or are they actually lucky enough to finish things before the enemy suspects a thing? Either way, they had no choice but to go through with it. Bubbles snuck the pills in all the food and the drinks in case Princess picks a plate or cup without the drug. Harry knocked on the door and Princess yelled:

"Well it's about time! Come in already you useless servant!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elmer was escorting Blossom through the mansion with the communicator. After avoiding a few guards and servants, ducking in and out of rooms or behind objects Blossom finally reached the control room. She had to use her X-ray vision first though to see all who were inside, calculate her attack and estimate the time. She opened the door and swiftly eliminated her foes an took over the computers. Elmer helped her crack a few codes when she was digging through files. She played back a couple of tapes of Princess when she took her armor suit off to see if she does it at a specific time all the time. Not to Blossom surprise, she does. Everything is going according to plan. Though it all seems too easy...

* * *

Back at the prison, Buttercup pulled a chair in front of Jomo and sat down.

"So you want to now the story huh? Well, I'm sure you are not the only one." she stared at the floor in a daze. "It all started on a normal day of Townsville. We were patrolling the city and everything seem to be perfectly fine. It was really peaceful for weeks! I remember how badly I wanted to go home and play a new video game I was borrowing from Mitch. But of course little Ms. Leader wanted to continue for a bit longer. She was right to patrol longer because that's when Him poofed out of nowhere and started bugging us.

(**Flash back starts**)_ _ _

"Hello girls!" Him said while smiling deviously and waving his claw. "Today is such a peaceful day don't you think?"

"What are you up to Him?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, 'cause if ya looking for trouble..." Buttercup growled as she pounded her fist into her hands.

"Trouble? Oh you silly girls!" Him laughed. "Just want to play." he smirked.

"Sounds fun!" Bubbles smiled but soon frowned when Blossom gave her a look.

"That's right my dear Bubbles, it IS fun!" Him said as he wrapped his arms around Blossom and Bubbles.

"We don't want to play your games, Him! So whatever you're up to, we'll put a stop to!" Blossom declared while brushing Him's claw away.

"Oh no no no no! You misunderstood, sweet Blossom! It is not I who wants to play. Rather my children and my new best friend's children. I believe you met them all before." he snickered as he floated in front of them.

"What do you...?" Blossom squinted.

"I like you to meet the Rowdyruff boys and the PowerPUNK girls!" Him said as the six children flew from behind him. The girls gasped. "That's right, I decided to take a vacation in the alternate dimension with the boys and a few other friends. There we met these outstanding girls and their genius father, the Oppressor. Their place was ok... But after a few weeks, it is how you say... to my fitting." he said with his voice deeper and eyes glowing.

"You didn't!" Buttercup frowned.

"Oh but I did with some help of some friends, of course. It was rather amusing to see all those heroes who tried to stop us and one very annoying pest that I'll deal with later. It was so much fun ruling that dimension! And when I say dimension, I literally mean the whole dimension." he chuckled.

"I-impossible!" Blossom shrieked.

"Very possible! It was like a huge party! But I got bored... and homesick... So I decided to bring the party to Townsville! Start here... then the world, and most likely everything in this dimension as well."

"No!" Bubbles frowned.

"Oh yes." Him laughed. "But before we get the part started, I thought the kids would like to have a play date...with none other than the Powerpuff girls. Children..." he said with his head turning around a hundred and eighty degrees. "Have fun playing!" he said with his voice deep. The six children flew towards the power puff girls.

"Quick! This way!" Blossom commanded her sisters. The three sisters flew through Townsville with their enemies on their trail.

"Ugh! I hate running away! Can't we just fight them head on?" Buttercup groaned.

"We can't. They were strong enough by themselves, but now that they've teamed up, it's impossible! Besides, we need to get out of the city before someone gets seriously hurt!" Blossom said.

"The only ones who are going to get seriously hurt are you three!" Brick shouted at them.

"Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles asked nearly on the verge of crying.

"Let's split up for now!" Blossom ordered. The girls split up and went to different directions. Blossom went by the beach with Brick and Berserk right behind her. Bubbles went to the woods with Boomer and Brat following. Buttercup went to the mountains with Butch and Brute close behind.

(**Flash back ends**)_ _ _

"I don't know what happened with Blossom and Bubbles but Butch and Brute were getting on my nerves and I was never the type to run from a fight. So I faced them head on. However, I did not know they were carrying anti-chemical X... The thing that can kill us. Many villains over the years have tried blasting us with it. When it did hit one of us, it would usually just knock us out or temporarily take away our powers. None of the chemicals were perfect but this time... the one Brute was carrying... It may have not killed me, but it definitely changed me. I could barely hold myself against them and when they struck me down, and insert that chemical... I was too weak to fight back. It was a unfair fight and I lost badly... Once they've finished beating the stuffing out of me, they flew away, thinking I was dead. But..." Buttercup explained.

"...But what?" Jomo asked.

(**Flash back start**) _ _ _

Buttercup was on the verge of death. She couldn't move, she couldn't use her powers, she was stuck on a mountain and the fact that she couldn't face those two by herself... she was worried about not only her sisters and the professor, but Townsville and the world. What kind of hero is she if she can't even protect her hometown? She was alone and she was about to cry...

"You poor defenseless weak girl..."A voice whispered.

"Whose there?" she barked.

"There there... I won't hurt you child. In fact, I came to aid you."

"Show yourself first!"

"As you wish." he said. And before Buttercups eyes, there was another demon standing in front of her, smiling. He had pale skin, glowing yellow eyes, bald and had marking around his cranium, long pointed ears, twisted black horns that stuck out from the side of his head, long sharp teeth, long sharp nails painted red like blood, had black wings, and wore dark grey pants.

"Oh great! As if I'm not having enough hard time with a demon. Now there's two! Go away!" she growled while trying to move.

"You mustn't move too much, child. Anyways, I am not here to become your enemy. I am here to help you."

"I don't need help from a demon! Get lost!"

"Suit yourself. I was just going to make you strong enough to win against those who have beaten you." he shrugged as he walked away.

"Wait!" Buttercup called out making the demon stop. "Make me stronger?"

"But of course! I am a demon and I do have the power to make it so." he blinked while turning around.

"Why? Why help me? I thought all of you demons would help each other out."

"No. We do not. I look after only myself."

"Then why go through all the trouble of taking Him down?"

"Do not think of this as an act of kindness, mortal. I am merely fed up with Him and destroy him."

"If you're so powerful. What do you need me for?"

"It'll be more fun this way. But since you DON'T want my help, I'll be on my way." he shrugged.

"Wait... If you make me stronger and help me take Him down..."

"Are you considering it?"

"What do you want from me if I agree?"

"Nothing much... Just your body."

"My body?"

"Yes... After you've beaten Him, your body belongs to me. Understand? So... Do we have an agreement?" he smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A contract. That way, things are more official. No need to sign with a pen, child. Your blood will do just fine..." he smiled.

(**Flashback ends**)_ _ _

"Buttercup?" Jomo asked.

"Huh?" Buttercup said as she awakened from her daze. "What is it?"

"They thought you were dead but...what?"

"Oh... I wasn't. Simple as that." Buttercup said while getting up. "I better go and help out out there. No need for me to stay here and disturb Her recovering." she frowned.

* * *

Bubbles and Harry entered the room Princess was in and was surprise to see how she looked and all who were in the room with her. Princess has definitely grown up. She no longer fancies her side puffballs hair style. She now has two pigtails on the side, long and curled with her bangs swept the the side of her face. She wore a golden tiara, still had freckles but pulled the look off, her eyes were more noticeable because she replaced her eyes with yellow ones and although they couldn't see what outfit she wore underneath, her armor was gold and fitted her body tightly. Princess was sitting in a chair with three boys sitting on the floor chained and shirtless.

"That's the Rowdyright boys..." Harry muttered. The two placed the food in front of Princess and the boys and watch them eat. By the window, Bubbles noticed a squirrel in a cage and was staring at her. She looked closer and noticed something...

"Bullet!" she said.


End file.
